Tied
by Kouga's Eternal
Summary: The combination of a young inu hybrid heiress, an older full blooded wolf prince, and a lack of knowledge leads to very nasty headaches for the lords of East and West. A/U, noncanon pairing, all normal disclaimers apply. Full summary inside. SPOILER: Inupapa is still alive *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Half Silver and half Shadow youkai, Kagome is the first female born to the ruling Western Pack, and Sesshoumaru's younger half-sister. Due to not being in full control of her inherent abilities, Kagome finds herself alone and in trouble, lost beyond the Western Border. Who comes to her defense, what happens when he does, and what are the full consequences of their interaction?

 **NOTE:** For all _sexual_ acts, characters are ALWAYS of age, and there will NEVER be lack of consent for 'rutting'.

The way I age my demons in this fic is as follows...

Infant: Within their first decade.

Child: 10 to 49 years

Adolescent (teenager): 50-99 years (ability to mate falls within this timeframe)

Full Maturity: First century for males, first heat for females (which normally occurs around the century mark, give or take a year either way).

*Basically, they age at a rate of 2 years a decade.

The terms 'pup' and 'cub' are used for any inu or wolf that has not reached their first century, or by their parents at anytime.

A 'mating' is NOT the act of sex. That's rutting. Just like with humans and marriage, sex is not required. It's fun though *winks*

A mating is, very simply, the exchange of blood to tie the two together, and also does not require a bite. Often times, in noble society, two demons are mated before meeting. This is their betrothment. The 'wedding', for lack of term, is the public marking, where the male demon then bites his mate to visually show his claim.

Neither one happen as normal with Kouga and Kagome.

Any questions, ask.

~Kouga's Eternal

*X*

Worried, scared, and irate eyes darted amongst the demons gathered before him, none of them daring to look up from the floor.

Touga was both livid and terrified having been informed his youngest pup was no where to be found. She had decided to take a nap and when her chamber maid went to retrieve her for the midday meal, she was gone. The uproar that followed the frantic woman as she tore the pup's room apart looking for any sign of her and none being found would have been comical had it not been for the reason it was. The entire palace was in the process of being turned upside down looking for the very rambunctious pup, but so far, there was absolutely no sign of her.

Kagome had just reached her sixty-fifth year, but was only about the human equivalent of a thirteen year old and, as such, loved to torment her caretakers, but she never out and out vanished like this before, not even as an infant when it would be expected.

Touga was quick to send out a number of guards, as well as his elder pup, but so far, all were returning without Kagome in tow. The only one left to return was Sesshoumaru, but Touga was pretty sure he wouldn't come back without his sister. He was rabidly protective of the younger female, and he wouldn't give up until he found her. He had been gone now for almost twenty minutes, and Touga was nearly losing his mind, wondering if he would also need to send out a search party for him as well.

Being as pissed off as he was, he couldn't formulate words as he continued to stare down the team that was tasked with keeping his daughter safe. His emotions were running so high, he was unable to think clearly and figure out how it was the pup vanished in the first place. There was no scent in her room but her's and her maid's, so he knew she wasn't taken against her will, but that was as far as he made it before his thoughts came to screeching hault. It didn't matter if the pup was forcibly taken or not. One look at her markings and it would be known who she was and that would literally spell nothing but trouble for the heiress. She could defend herself to a point, but she was far too young still to defend herself against someone that would think to use her against herself.

Snarling with rage, he snapped away from the assembled demons, stalking to the balcony off his office. He set his hands on the railing and glared out over the gardens like they held some sort of blame for this. His fangs were bared, his eyes wild. His claws itched for the blood belonging to the staff behind him, but he was able to stave it off, if only barely, by digging them into the solid stone of the balcony railing. Someone would pay for this, he just needed to figure out the most responsible party, and he would start there.

Were he in his right mind, Touga would have realized it was actually no ones fault his pup went missing. An error was made, yes, but it was one that couldn't have been avoided.

 **Author Announcement:**

 **YAY! Is back with another tale for you. Sorry it might not be the one you wanted. I know a lot of you want to know what I have in store in part two of Unanticipated, but the next one is being an elusive bastard, and it stalled on me. I am working on it, but while I try and wrestle the wolf into submission for that story, I have this one that's behaving quite nicely. OOPS! Did I forget to mention that? My bad *giggles* There are actually two more planned to follow, but... yeah, you get it.**

 **Updates for this one are as I get the time. I homeschool my second grader, so free time on the computer for writing is kinda scarce at the moment during the week, so my writing is done on the weekend. I *do* have more chapters to this one finished, so at minimum, I will update once a week until it's done, then I will post to complete.**

 **Sorry to say, I only do one story at a time these days once I start posting, so this is all you get from me until it's done. Believe me, if you saw my Kouga/Kagome file folder, you would understand.**

 **SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **~Kouga's Eternal**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick note...**

 **I had thought this was clear, but I guess it wasn't. In this story, Kagome is a full blooded demon. She is a hybrid, yes, but not a hanyou. She's half silver (father's side) and half shadow (mother's side). She has ZERO humanity. She is Sesshoumaru's half sister because they share a father, but have two different _demonic_ mothers.**

 **Also, Rin will NOT be in this story. Sorry to say, this isn't going to be a double pairing. It is a Kouga/Kagome, and that's it. I have other stories where more than one pairing will be doable, but for what I have planned for this, it's not possible, not even as a barely mentioned subplot. It will ruin what I have planned for Sesshoumaru's character. Sorry for all that thought/hoped for that, but not this time.**

 **On with it**

 **~Kouga's Eternal**

Dazed steel gray eyes opened, vision blurry and distorted as they slowly moved back and forth. The missing Western pup whimpered in her throat as she tried to shift and sit up, only to cry out as a pain the likes she had never felt shot up her side. Her vision once again dimmed as her head spun and stomach rolled.

Dropping back flat to the ground, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could as she breathed hard through clenched teeth. When she was fairly certain she had a hold of her breakfast that threatened to remind her of what she ate, she slowly opened her eyes again, looking straight up the cliff face she laid next to.

'Where am I?' She thought, not knowing at all how she came to be there. Last thing she remembered was lying in bed for a nap, yet now she was in the woods, at the base of a cliff, in an area she didn't recognize. She also didn't smell her father or her brother, who's scents were all over the place in the West. Between the two of them, there wasn't an inch that wasn't scent marked by the males of the pack so anyone who happened to cross over into the West would know who the territory belonged to.

Once again the pup slowly sat up, this time taking more care to reach her goal. When she reached her hands and hip, she whined in her throat at the pain in her side before slowly turning her head to look around the area, still seeing nothing familiar.

Using her tail for stability, she then wrapped her arms around her middle, wincing as she felt a rib shift under her torn sleeping yukida. Dropping her eyes to her leg, she groaned at the stick that was sticking out from a tear in her hakkama.

In that moment, she wasn't sure what she should do. She was hurt, badly from the looks and feel of it, and she didn't know where she was or how she came to be there. Her nose was beyond sensational and able to pick up scents from miles around, but all she could currently smell was dirt and blood. The not knowing and the feeling of loneliness began to creep in and take hold of Kagome's thoughts, all matter of fear and horrors flashing before her mind's eye.

She whimpered again, but did her best not to allow her morose thoughts to consume her. She knew better. She was young by demonic standards, and the daughter of a reigning Lord, but she was still trained in the art of defence, both physical and mental. Her daddy refused to be like other high ranking demons and force his female offspring into the background, into a role of seen not heard.

Though Kagome was second in line, she was an heiress and would be Lady of the West should something happen to her older brother, or if Sesshoumaru didn't take a mate by his one hundredth year as reigning Lord. Touga flat out refused to allow his daughter to be bullied or forced into a lifelong mating for political reasons as was so common. His pack was already at the top of the food chain, so to speak, so it wasn't like Kagome would benefit any from something of that nature.

So, on the back of her educational and 'Lady' lessons, her father also taught her basic swordsmanship and meditation, affording her the knowledge of mind over matter and giving her the tools to focus through pain and fear.

Still, she was young by demonic standard and because of that, those lessons sometimes didn't completely stick as her father hoped they would. Alone and lost in a place she was unfamiliar with, as well as injured and confused, Kagome didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't climb the rock wall, not with the damage to her leg, and she couldn't smell anything much past her current position. It was still so light out she knew she shifting to her true form was also a bad idea because the light drained her of what little energy she had.

She could see trees from where she was, but they weren't that close and she wasn't sure she could walk that far. However, she knew beyond a shadow of doubt she couldn't stay where she was. She had to find cover until she was discovered. All she could do as she ripped the stick from her thigh with a growled scream and climbed to her feet was hope that whoever found her was more of an ally than an enemy.

 ***X***

 **Yeah, it's another short one, but the chapters start to lengthen and move along here soon.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about my vanishing act. It's been a crazy hectic time in the private life of yours truly. But, I am back and fave some fun in store for you.**

 **Remember how I said I wouldn't be posting more than one story at a time? Well... I lied a little bit. I have plenty of... more adultness, is that a word? Meh... it is now. I have another adultier story that I will be uploading here shortly, and will be working these two at the same time *gasps***

 **Yeah... I did it. No, it's not the sequel to Unanticipated, but that one will be in the works shortly as well.**

 **Okay... so, I covered the apology. I covered the new, upcoming story. I covered the sequel thing...**

 **So I guess that's it.**

 **On with it...**

 **~Kouga's Eternal**

Leaping from one tree branch to the next, Sesshoumaru had his nose to the air, searching franticly for the crisp scent of midnight and rain, the unique scent of his little sister.

For hours now he has run the territory, finding hints of the scent only for them to vanish as soon as it was found. It was the only true irritation about his little sister. She had no scent in shadows and, when the majority of a territory is forest, there are a lot of damned shadows.

Though the pup herself was only half shadow, she still possessed many of their traits. While unlike her mother who completely disappears when shrouded in darkness, Kagome only took on a darkened form, but you could still see her if you had good enough eyes. However, both her scent and aura completely vanished, leaving nothing to say she ever passed through. Her scent was left behind if some part of her touched the light, and that was what Sesshoumaru hoped he was following.

With less than a second of exposure, the scent was weak and hard to tell if it was old or new, but from where he was, he could only guess at her never being this far from the safety of the gates she wasn't supposed to leave. He wasn't stupid. Kagome was an adolescent and as such, pushed her boundaries like every single adolescent that came before her. She was usually very smart about it, though, and never strayed far without letting at least he himself know she was going.

The further from home he traveled, the more it was becoming apparent this wasn't done on purpose, or really with the knowledge of the pup. When she was sleeping, she was completely at the mercy of her shadow nature. She wasn't yet old enough to have that kind of control and keep her humanoid form when she wasn't aware of her surroundings. She didn't really have to actively put forth the effort to keep herself in solid form so much anymore when she was awake, but when she was sleeping, she had to rely on others to keep the torches in her chambers burning and the shadows at bay. It would be another ten to fifteen years before she would have that coveted control over her shadow nature.

He came to a sliding stop when he reached the edge of the Western Territory where it met the Eastern Region. He let his eyes roam as much as he could, pushing out his senses to try and pick up anything of his sister he could find. But, no matter how much he tried, he could sense nothing of her, and all he could smell was the stench of ogre. Still, this was where the sporadic patches of Kagome's scent led, that he was sure.

Growling in his throat, knowing this was as far as he could go without permission to cross, Sesshoumaru made one last attempt to locate the pup but, when he couldn't find it, he snarled as he vanished from the border in a flash of light. This wasn't good. If his sister was in a different territory, finding her just became much more difficult.

As he rushed back to the palace, Sesshoumaru's thoughts raced nearly as fast as he was, the implication that his sister was now at the mercy of demons and monsters she's never encountered, many she also has never even heard of, formed a rock of uncertainty in his gut. He had no way to know how rogue demons were dealt with in a different region, or if they were dealt with at all. In the West, it would never be allowed and would be a swift death for a demon that attacked a defenceless pup, however, that might not be the case across the border.

Though he was pretty sure his father had a decent relationship with the wolves that governed the East, he wasn't positive and wolves were horribly territorial. They didn't take overly kind to other canines in their midst, and though he was sure Kagome could outwit the tribes, he also knew for certain she couldn't defend herself against an entire pack if they decided she was some kind of threat. The Eastern Lord wouldn't, or shouldn't, allow her to befall any real harm, but she was down for a nap when she went missing so she wasn't dressed properly and even he would admit he wouldn't believe some random child if they just blurted out they were the daughter of a reigning demon lord. Sure, she had her markings, but he didn't know what kind of state she was in or if they were even visible.

As more and more uncertainties flooded Sesshoumaru's mind, he pushed himself faster. The sooner he got to his father and informed him of what he found the sooner word would be sent and he and the guards could cross into the East and retrieve the missing pup.

Ignoring the calls of his name by the Watchers of the Wall, Sesshoumaru skipped the obstacle of navigating the palace and instead went over it, landing on the balcony of his father's office where Touga had been since he first stepped away from the group of staff that still stood in his office.

Stepping from the railing and turning to face his son as he once again formed into a being from a ball of light. When he saw only his son, Touga pressed his lips tightly together as he braced himself. Letting out a puff of air from his nose, his voice was cautious. "Any luck, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru loosely crossed his arms, he glanced at the gathered demons in his father's office, lingering a moment longer on the chambermaid that was supposed to ensure there was always light in his sister's room. A slight narrowing of his eyes was all he spared her before returning his eyes to his father. "I was unable to find her, Father. What I did find was a faint spot trail that led east, but it crossed our border and I was unable to sense her."

Touga blinked at the term, "Spot trail?" but knew what was meant. Spine straightening, he let out a harsh breath. "She's in the shadows."

Sesshoumaru nodded but said nothing. There was nothing he could do unless they were granted passage into the East by the reigning lord and the only one that could request it was his father. It didn't matter the reason, one thing Sesshoumaru never really agreed with. Though he didn't agree, he did understand. It could very well be seen as something it wasn't if guards from a different territory flooded someone else's and a war over a misunderstanding was something to be avoided.

Touga, though very close to saying fuck it and sending half his guard and his son into the East to search for his daughter, he was able to refrain, if only barely. Instead, he darted to his desk and penned a message to the Eastern Lord, explaining the situation. Normal practice was to send a messenger to deliver and return with a response, once the letter was finished, he rolled it, sealed it, and held it out to Sesshoumaru, quickly explaining what to do since the was the first time he ever went to the home of another Lord without an invitation.

"Go straight to the Eastern Mountain, do not stop until you reach it, and do not stray from a straight course. Respectfully demand an immediate audience with Lord Ryoshi. Apologize first for the intrusion to his territory, then give him this. Do not speak out of turn, and wait for his decision. He has a cub not much older than Kagome, so he should be sympathetic, but he does not have to allow this and can instead decide to have his own men search for her while forbidding our involvement."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he tucked the scroll into his outer haori. With a dip of his head, he once again faded into a ball of light. He would follow his father's orders, but if he happened to come across his sister on the way to the mountains, he planned to simply retrieve her and go home... without ever letting the Eastern Lord know he was there at all.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a carefree spring to the step of the wolf prince as he jumped from rock to rock, a grin on his face as he flew through the air. There was something quite freeing about soaring a hundred feet above solid stone, knowing one misstep would very likely end with a grievous injury, but only spurred him as the distances between rocks got further and further apart.

Kouga didn't put any thought into keeping any part of his attention into his surroundings, secure in the knowledge he was perfectly safe where he was. He was playing in the center of his father's territory, surrounded on all sides with either demon guards or beasts within yelling distance.

He was paying so little attention to where he was, he hadn't noticed he had ventured so far from the mountains until the scent of blood drew him back to his body and forced him to look around. At this point, he was closer to the western border than he was home, and that was hardly ever a good thing.

Still, he couldn't ignore the scent, so instead of turning back like he knew he should, he continued his course until he reached the gorge that separated his family's territory from the neighboring Inus. The gorge was firmly on their side of the line, but Kouga had been told for nearly a century now he wasn't allowed to go there by himself because there was an ogre pod that lived along the border. Ogres didn't give a rat's ass about who someone was or lasting consequences if they fucked with the wrong person. All they cared about was the two things all basic demons did; food and fucking. They didn't even give a shit if they had any form of shelter, their huge size and girth enough to keep them perfectly healthy in all but absolute dire weather. Being the nicer time of year, the beasts would be out in force looking for anything they could find to continue to fatten themselves up because autum wasn't all that far off.

Keeping his senses sharp, he made one final jump to the far side of the gorge, landing in a crouch and as soundlessly as possible. Ogres had shit for hearing, but they could see better than any hawk, demon or animal, and they had this really annoying habit of just knowing someone was close. They also had a fairly decent sense of smell, so all the young wolf prince could do was hope he was down wind. Kouga was fast, but ogres didn't have to run to catch you.

Clamping down on the self preservation a bit, he put his nose to the air and took a deep breath, trying to find exactly where the blood was coming from, and also, hopefully, what. If it was just an injured ogre, he would leave it alone, but if it wasn't, he couldn't in good conscience just leave whatever it was to their rapidly expiring fate. If he smelled the blood, most certainly the beasts that ran the land have as well.

Moving swiftly and quietly along the rock face, Kouga again took a deep breath, his head snapping to the tree line when a breeze brought with it the scent of Western Heir. What the hell was he doing all the way out here? The scent was pretty recent, and from the strength of it, he had literally toed the border. He didn't know Sesshoumaru well, though he had met him a few times for one thing or another. The only thing he could think of was one of the ogres had taken too much slack and the dog decided to put it back in its place. Wouldn't be the first time one demon or another had been run from the Western Lands for being a pain in the ass.

One thing the Inus didn't deal with was unruliness. They will fuck up a rogue demon. Kouga's father was a more 'live, and let live' sort of ruler, though he would step in if it was absolutely necessary. He might not come to the rescue of every last demon that resided in the East, but he did protect the humans within the borders. Then again, if Ryushi stepped in every time someone made the request, he would literally be able to do nothing else. Demons were certainly better able to defend themselves against other demons, but not so much the humans. Human on human violence was another matter entirely, however. That shit he had nothing to do with.

With the breeze coming towards him, Kouga went in hunt of the exact place the Inu Heir was when he reached the border. The wolf wanted to know exactly what it was that brought him there because, if it wasn't an ogre and he didn't cross, Kouga figured he would be back. If he could, he would find what it was the dog was hunting and present it to him when Sesshoumaru showed back up. That dog doesn't just stop and turn away. He finds what he's after.

Being downwind of the location worked well in his favor because who or whatever this was wouldn't be able to smell him coming, and that was exactly what you wanted if he was indeed chasing away an ogre that got a little overzealous on their side of the line. When he reached the place that was most covered in the scent of dog, Kouga stopped and gave it was good look over. He didn't see any new foot prints in the dirt, so he wasn't chasing something, and there wasn't any scents besides his own.

Brow creasing, Kouga moved to the very edge of the cliff and peered over, looking down the sheer rock wall and squinted his eyes. He thought he saw something, but it was a long way down, so he wasn't sure. It was nearly straight down, so it would take some serious finesse to not die on the way into the valley. After a glance over his shoulder, he sighed before he stepped off, turning to the side and digging his toes and claws into the rock to slow himself down.

He was a little less than half way down when he was smacked in the face by the scent of a dog, and the further down he went, the stronger it got and mixed more and more with the scent of blood. He could tell quite a bit from the scent alone, and more than just it was hurt. Like, he could tell it was a she, and she was young. Well, that explains that. Sesshoumaru was looking for whoever this canine.. whoever this puppy was.

Digging his claws harder into the stone to stop himself, Kouga looked to the top of the cliff, his brows drawn. How was it there was no scent at the top? Or no scent until he got to the halfway mark? Surely it had to have been there at some point. Scents don't just pick and choose where they're left. Knowing something was not right about this, the wolf then released his hold on the stone and let himself fall to the valley floor, slowing himself closer to the bottom so he didn't break his leg before letting go altogether and dropping to the ground.

Looking down at his feet, he stood on what was now a dried blood puddle. Moving his eyes, he saw a clear path of drops heading towards the forest, but he also sensed an ogre that way, but nothing else. This was really bad. He didn't tell anyone where he was going because he's not supposed to be there, therefore he wasn't sure anyone would hear him if he called out for help. He was going to get his ass kicked for this, but he now knew there was an injured inu within the territory that was in someway related to the ruling family. He wasn't completely sure how, though. There was something about her scent that hid most of the details one could obtain from scent alone, and that was one of them. He was also only assuming she was related in someway and that was because of Sesshoumaru's scent. She could just as easily be a runaway or abandoned by her parents.

The only way to find out was to find the puppy.

*X*X*X*

Sesshoumaru landed outside the caves of the wolf-demon tribe, and stood with his head held high as a commotion kicked up at his abrupt arrival. One of the more infuriating things about the wolves was there was no visible way to tell who was in charge and who was not. They all wore basically the same thing, armor and fur, so for most, it was difficult to pick out who was important and who was just a member of the tribe. All he could really do was wait for one to grow a set of balls and step forward.

It was due to frayed nerves that it seemed to take forever for someone to do just that, but he nearly sagged to his knees when the wolf smiled at him and spoke. "Ah, Young Sesshoumaru-sama. Welcome to my home. To what do I owe this surprise visit?"

Sesshoumaru dipped his head out of respect before stepping forward and pulling the scroll from his father from his haori. "Lord Ryushi, Kagome has gone missing and her scent led to our shared border."

Brow rising to his bangs, the wolf took the scroll and broke the seal, but still spoke to the young inu as he unrolled it. "Kagome? The new inu infant?

Keeping his voice level, Sesshoumaru answered. "She's hardly an infant any longer, My Lord. She's closer to her first century than infancy."

Eyes scanning the document, the old wolf chuckled slightly. "I suppose when one is as old as I, time slows or ceases to pass at all. Were you to ask me, my son is still a cub and has passed that mark by no small amount."

Sesshoumaru only barely stopped the snort. "The same could be said for Father, it seems." _Has a cub not much older than Kagome my ass, Father. He's closer to my age than her's_. Though he kept his thoughts off his face, the amused annoyance couldn't be cleared completely from his eyes.

As the wolf read the missive, concern began to swirl in the old demon's aura. "Half shadow, is she? There are still shadow inus alive? I had thought they were wiped out centuries ago along with the rest of the race." When Sesshoumaru said nothing to that, the wolf continued. "Regardless, this certainly complicates things no small degree." Lifting his eyes from the paper, he looked at the elder brother. "And you are certain she is within my borders?"

Sesshoumaru knew he had to tread lightly here, because this was a very damning answer for what he wanted. "I honestly cannot say for sure if she is still in the East, no. However, it is where the spot trail led. She has yet to master that part of her abilities and she was sleeping when she vanished. Until her entire body is illuminated, she will continue to drift with no way of stopping on her own, even once she wakes."

The wolf hummed. "So, either way, be she be within my border or not, it is most imperative she be found before nightfall." When the young inu nodded, the Eastern Lord sighed and again looked at the letter. "I cannot allow a mass of Western Guards to run unchecked within my lands, as your father would not allow an undetermined number of wolves to run amuk within his. I will lend all the aid that can be spared, and you may use five of your guards plus yourself and Lord Touga, should also he be inclined." He then turned to look at two young wolves standing off to the side. "Ginta, Hakkaku. Find my son and sound the alarm to call the wolves from their posts. Also, when you find Kouga, tell him the Western Heiress had gone missing and must be found before sundown." Returning his eyes to the Western Heir, "Retrieve something that carries her scent for the wolves. They will be your biggest asset in finding the puppy. I will have your aid waiting for you upon return to the border."


	5. Chapter 5

Her breathing was hard and ragged when Kagome finally reached the patch of trees. It wasn't as big as she would have liked, but there was a small pool of water, and that's what she needed more than anything. Since she was now completely awake, she could focus enough to not lose herself to the shadows again, but she could use her time in them to regain some of the energy she desperately needed to kickstart her healing ability.

Plus, the shadows afforded her added protection because her scent and aura were gone when in darkness, making her nearly undetectable. If looked for, she knew she could be found, but she had other means of protecting herself if it came to it. She knew better than to try when in such a weakened state, but it was always good to have an ace in the hole, so to speak.

Hobbling the last few yards to the small pond, Kagome slowly lowered herself to the ground next to it. Cupping her hands, she used them as a vessel and began to drink the surprisingly cool liquid. She couldn't take a big enough drink to be quite as satisfied as she would have liked, but it certainly hit the spot on her parched palate. Handful after handful she swallowed, every drop bringing her more out of the vail she couldn't find her way out of.

Between swallows, she splashed her face, running her hands across her skin to begin the task of removing the blood and dirt from her face she accumulated when she fell from the shadows. After countless more handfuls of water sliding down her throat, Kagome moved to sit on her uninjured hunch, finally turning her attention to the still bleeding wound on her thigh.

Twisting around, Kagome maneuvered the torn silk about so she could better see what she was dealing with. Her nose wrinkled at the sight of torn, jagged flesh, a hard breath leaving her lips at the knowledge it would scar. Since it had stopped bleeding so heavily, she was able to see not just how long the gash was, but also how deep. She whimpered when she saw muscle tissue, but knew she couldn't freak out over it. She had to remain calm for the time being. There was no way no one knew she was missing at this point she was sure, so all she had to do was bide her time and wait for Sesshoumaru to find her like he always did.

She shifted her eyes to her dirty pant leg and sighed as she scratched the back of her head through her tangled mane. She knew she looked a sight even now, and she was about to make it worse while also taking away any doubt she was the one that was and not actually being covered in someone else's blood.

It was with a resigned sigh she grabbed the torn silk and pulled, ripped it away, and exposing her entire leg. With a shake of her head at what she knew her brother would say about her 'state of undress' Kagome turned back to the pool of water to begin the task of removing the worst of the filth so she could wrap her leg.

It was while she was doing that her worst fear came to be a reality. The ground beneath her began to rumble and sounds of grunts caressed her ears.

Slowly, she rose, turning as she did, the dripping silk falling from her loosening fingers. Her lips parted and her breath caught in her throat. The pain from her leg went mostly ignored as she slowly tilted her head back, coming face to face with something she had never seen before that was looking right back at her.

For a long moment, the world seemed to stand still as the two stared the other down, a deadly game being played where there would be only one winner. Taking only a half step back, all Kagome could do was watch, too scared of the other for her feet to follow her pleadings to move.

Impact came without warning, sending the heiress flying from her spot into the shallow pool at her back. A sharp, involuntary intake of air was regretted immediately, and sent the demoness into a fit of coughs and sputters when she surfaced.

Rolling to her side, Kagome propped herself on her elbow at the water's edge, eyes wide and full of shock at the sight that met her eyes. Her voice quivered in her terror, but she wouldn't be silenced. "Who are you?"

The tanned skinned demon that stood between her and her would be murderer didn't look back or answer, his eyes focused on the ogre, and Kagome couldn't look away from him. It was clear he too landed in the pond. Water dripped from the tips of his ponytail, and it was matted to the wetness of his flesh. The fur he wore around his waist clung to his legs that were submerged to nearly his knees. She could hear the 'plop' 'plop' 'plop' of the drops that fell from his curled claws, and the growl that seemed to shake his very being. Kagome didn't know who this was, but she couldn't force herself to keep an eye on their shared enemy, because this unknown male demon was closer.

Kouga stood in the pond, his back to the demoness he had gotten to just in time to avoid a beheading, his focus clearly on the threat of a hungry, adolescent ogre. These sons a bitches would literally eat anything, and the wolf prince would be damned if his next meal was a puppy. He did hear her question, but he didn't answer. There would be time for a Q&A later, Kami willing, and he had more than one or two for her as well.

But first...

A snarl ripped from Kouga's throat as he shot from his spot in the water, launching himself at the ugly mother fucker fifteen feet away. Cracking his knuckles, he snapped his teeth and sliced his arm through the air, missing the kill shot, but not missing completely. He chuckled as the ogre cried out and blood sprayed from the claw marks on its shoulder.

Kagome watched, mesmerized, at the fluidity of which the wolf moved. His body twisted and contorted like water as he neatly dodged and twisted away from the monster's nearly every attack. Whenever he was unsuccessful, he wouldn't let it slow him down, he merely redirected and kept up the all out assault, not allowing the ogre a moment to recover before the next attack.

She had gotten to her feet, so when the hit finally came the wolf couldn't dodge, Kagome was ready for it.

Crashing into the ground, Kouga bounced across the unforgiving terrain. Rage taking over common sense, he dug his fingers into the ground, using his momentum to twist around and back to his feet. Fangs bared and eyes glowing crimson, Kouga grabbed his bicep and squeezed the two slashes he received. His breathing was heavy and he growled deep with every exhale. However, for as focused as he looked, his sight was blurring as he eyes started glossing over. Growling low, Kouga dropped to a knee, his fingers tightening on his arm as the wounds throbbed.

Kagome's stomach dropped when the foreign, potent scent of poison gripped her nose. She pulled her eyes from the wolf to the ogre, knowing they were in a lot more trouble now than they were. She could tell by scent the poison from the ogre wasn't as strong as what she had pumping through her own veins, but she also knew she didn't have a lot of time before the wolf succumbed to it.

With limited choices, and no time to think her actions through, she pushed the pain in her leg as far back in her mind as she could and darted from her spot and to the side of the wolf.

Gripping the handle of the sword at his side, she ripped it free of the sheath, and turned to face their singular enemy. Doing the only thing she could, Kagome aimed high, and over hand threw the blade, begging the kami for a hit to the eye, neck or heart. She held her breath as the steal flew through the air, and sagged when it hit one of her intended marks.

Turning away as the ogre retreated with the sword in its eye, Kagome turned her full attention to the wolf who was now growling at her.

Gulping loudly in the face of a feral demon, Kagome did what she could to assess the situation, but couldn't think clearly through her own fear. She did know one thing though, and that was her poison would over take the stuff that was going to kill her rescuer. She wasn't the poison master her brother was by any means, but she had done this before and was successful in saving the life of the Western General. Sure, that was nearly twenty years ago, but it wasn't hard and she was older now, stronger too, so she was positive this would work.

Grabbing the sleeve of her top, she ripped it away from her wrist and presented it to the still growling demon before her. Her voice shook slightly, but her demeanor was one to not be argued with.

"Bite me."

When crimson eyes locked on her gray ones, Kagome explained. "I'm poisonous too, and it's stronger than whatever that thing was. Mine will overtake its poison, and I can remove it. It's going to make you sick, but if you don't, you'll die." Shoving her arm right in front of the wolf's mouth, she spoke more forcefully. "Now bite me!"

Had Kouga been in his right mind, he would have known better. As he was though, and self preservation higher than it had ever been, he growled loud before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of the demoness' wrist, his eyes closing as the sweet taste of her blood coated his tongue. He felt her touch on the back of his head and heard her whimper at the pain of his canines, but she stayed still as he began to pull several mouthfuls of her blood from her wrist.

Kagome had her teeth clenched tightly together. She didn't recall this being so painful, but she didn't move until she was sure he had taken enough of her blood and with it, enough stronger poison to kill the less potent that was moving faster through his body than she had thought. She lightly tugged her arm, but he wouldn't let go, leaving her no choice but to grab his ponytail and pull it as hard as she could. Though it did have the desired effect of him letting go, it wasn't a clean removal of his teeth.

For the first time ever, she actually snarled at an unknown male demon, but he wasn't in the position to do anything about it, and not for the fact she had a hold of his hair. She was right about her poison being more potent and, by design, very dangerous in how fast it made its way through the bloodstream. It was her best weapon in self defense, and would kill if she allowed it too. It was only blood bound, so they had to bite her, but when they did, only a few drops could amount to a lethal dose.

Taking a deep breath, she readied herself for the next phase of her rescue attempt, but knew she needed to be extremely careful. She was not only poisonous, but she was also venomous, so her bite could kill the wolf faster if she wasn't careful. Shifting her weight, she grabbed the wolf's arm and, with a mouth drying swallow, and no warning to him, she bit down on his forearm and began the process of removing her poison from his blood. She pulled so hard and so fast, she wasn't able to swallow it all, so it trickled out of the corner of her mouth and dripped onto her still bare leg.

She continued to suck as hard as she could, swallowing opposed to wasting time and spitting out every mouthful. It was her own poison, so she knew it wouldn't affect her, and even if it wasn't, she, like nearly her whole family, was immune to it. She continued, even as her own sight began to dim, until she got his blood as clean as she could without taking every drop he had. By the time she was done, there were only trace amounts, but not enough to do anything but make him sick, which was why she prepared him for that.

Letting go of his arm, Kagome panted for breath, her head swimming. She had never consumed so much blood at one time, and it made her uncomfortably full. With her arms wrapped around her middle, she dropped to her hip, a whine in her throat at the sloshy feeling. She watched as the wolf seemed to curl around himself, his own arms going around his stomach as his face turned into the ground, every breath puffing a dirt cloud away from his mouth.

Her brows drew down, confusion taking over at why he wasn't throwing up. His body should have rejected her blood and forced it out, but not a single drop showed itself, even as he gagged. Kagome watched as the wolf's arm gave out and he dropped hard onto his chest as he completely passed out.

Her own head swimming, her sight going in and out of focus, she turned away from the unconscious wolf to face a voice she would know anywhere.

"What have you done?"

Her voice was nearly gone, her own fight with staying awake fast being lost.

"Daddy, I..."

With nothing more than a soft moan, Kagome's eyes rolled up and closed, her body giving into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLY SHIT! I"M NOT DEAD! *chuckles***

 **Okay, for those that don't know, I have a very busy end and start of year. I am working hard to get this story, as well as some other surprises, finished in the very near future. I'm not gonna apologize for a hectic time the last couple of weeks, nor would it be all that heartfelt when it comes to RL vs FL.**

 **On with the next chapter!**

 **~Kouga's Eternal.**

A whine sounded on the otherwise silent air, ending a very tense standoff between Kouga and Lord Touga. The wolf prince had flat out refused to allow him anywhere near the unconscious heiress, and had more than once crossed the line into violence to keep him away. Nothing Inu No Tashio said would get Kouga to back down, and nothing Kouga did made the Lord leave the room as the prince clearly wanted.

Not even Kouga's own father could get through the crimson veil that covered his cub's eyes.

It didn't reseed until Kagome made that tiny, quiet noise, then the entire scene in the infirmary changed in an instant. No, Kouga still didn't allow the adults present near the pallet she was on, but he wasn't growling at their every movement like he had been for the last two days. Not only would he snarl or snap his teeth at them, he wouldn't listen to anything they had to say. He didn't give a fuck if the man said he was her father. He wasn't getting close to her while she was sleeping. And if they thought the prince was bad with the Western Lord, it didn't hold a candle to what happened when Sesshoumaru walked into the cave. Kouga hit the roof and attacked without provocation or care to the fact he was hurt and still suffering from massive blood loss.

Up to that point, it had been assumed Kagome herself had dealt the injury Kouga had on his arm while trying to defend herself. With both of them out cold, and all injuries, sanes the one to Kagome's thigh, were claw and bite marks, which either one could have easily given the other. With Kagome being both venomous and poisonous, Kouga's state would have come about if he bit her or she bit him, and with neither one being able to give the recount, that's exactly what everyone thought.

However, the two lords began to look at the situation very differently when Kouga started doing everything in his power to keep every male he saw away from her. He had no problem with the women that were tending the puppy, but if a man got within fifteen feet of her, he was on them like the stench on a warthog's ass. Nothing in his actions said they had fought against each other. He was acting far less like a victim and far more like a male protecting his incapacitated mate.

When Touga found them, they had been alone, and Kouga was nearly bled dry while Kagome had a distended belly. He had also seen her remove her teeth from Kouga's arm, but he had thought that was the killing blow. Now, he knew better. He just didn't know the full story.

That thought shook him to his very core, and the implication set a rock in his gut. Dropping his face into his palm, Touga let out a hard breath and simply shook his head when the Eastern Lord quietly asked what they were going to do. It was clear from the tone of voice he had drawn the same conclusion, and Touga had no answer. It was too late to do anything, and even if there HAD been something, it would have without doubt killed Kouga because he was so low on blood as it was. Picking his head up and looking at the two young demons, he spoke just as low. "Clearly, they have both absorbed the blood of the other, and they are both still alive. There is no longer anything we can." Turning his eyes to only look at his daughter, he sighed again before finally turning to look at Ryushi. "The linguistics of what is to come can wait. We both know what this means. I am far more interested in why it happened at the moment."

Though Ryushi didn't fully agree with dropping the subject of the cubs' futures, he was just as interested in how a mating of all things came about. Turning his own sights on the young, he cleared his throat. "Kouga." When he was given a growl in response, Ryushi finally growled back, bringing Kouga up short. "That is enough, Cub. She's fine, and after a meal and a few more days lazy rest, as will be her leg. So, you can settle the fuck down, now." He gave Kouga a moment before he pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "Come. Let the pup rest for now. We need to speak with you."

Though it was clear he in no way wanted to listen, Kouga nodded and, after a look down at the once again sleeping pup, he followed his father and the Western Lord out of the cave.

Before they were completely out, Lord Ryushi turned back and looked at the assembled staff. "It will be dark within the hour. Light every torch you can find and keep them burning. We do not need a repeat of the last time she was in the dark." Once he was got the expected chorus of 'Yes, My Lord', he nodded and left.

Taking the lead of the other two, Ryushi led them a distance from the cave and prying ears before he turned to his son, who wouldn't remove his eyes from the entrance of the cave. Clearing his throat roughly, he crossed his arms when Kouga finally looked at him. "Can you tell us what happened between when you found the pup and Lord Touga found you?"

Kouga shook his head as he crossed his good arm over his chest. "All I really remember is an ogre. A big fucking ogre." He then closed his eyes, and tried to force the memories to come to him. "I was following the scent of blood and found her, completely terrified, staring down a really big fucking ogre. I knocked her out of the way and I know I fought with it, but that's all I can remember."

The lords looked at each other but it was Touga that spoke next, his voice careful. Kouga, though older than Kagome, was still under his century mark, and this could, in all actuality, set him off again. "You don't remember drinking her blood, or why you did?"

Kouga's eyes snapped open, locking hard on Touga's. "What?"

Treading carefully, he nodded. "We know you exchanged blood, but we have yet to figure out why. Think, hard, because this is important."

The word 'exchanged' sent ice down Kouga's spine. He knew what that meant. His head snapped to look back at the cave, his jaw lax and eyes wide. "She's..."

Both lords nodded and Kouga was off like a light, ignoring both elders as they called after him. He had no intention of yelling at her for it, but he needed to know what happened far more than their parents. This didn't effect them, but it changed everything for both he and her. Stopping when he got to her bedside, Kouga barked for everyone to leave, turning threatening when they didn't listen. This was not going to be done with an audience, and he didn't give a shit. This was going to be very difficult, more for her than him, and he wanted her comfortable enough to talk.

He crouched next to her and picked up her arm, turning it over where he saw his teeth marks in her tiny little wrist before he then looked at his own arm, seeing hers in his. With a sigh, he lightly scratched at her scalp, speaking quietly in her ear, asking her to wake up. Leaning back, he grinned at her when she opened her eyes. "Hey there, Little One."

Kagome, only part way awake, groaned again before she blinked to clear her vision, smiling back when she saw the face of the wolf that saved her. "You're alive."

Kouga just grinned wider. "All thanks to you, from what I hear." Getting a little more serious, he let out a short breath and looked her in the eyes. "Can you tell me what happened? I don't remember much."

With a nod, Kagome, with Kouga's help, sat up and gave him what she herself was able to remember. He listened as she spoke, learning he was literally only alive because of what she did. Had she not, he would have been killed by the ogre, making the mating between them a little easier to swallow. Not much, but enough for the fire in his belly to go out a bit. He was brought back to the cave when she spoke after a long pause. "You never did tell me your name."

Brow rising, he just clicked his tongue. "Kouga." When she went to give her name, he just smirked. "I know who you are, Kagome. But, I do have another question for you." He waited for her nod before he continued. "How old are you?" He dropped his face into his palm when she said she was sixty-five summers. He hadn't even know it was possible for a mating to happen prior to seventy-five, but apparently, it was very possible, because it happened.

Taking a moment to formulate what he wanted to say and not make it sounds as horrible as it did in his head, he scratched his temple and fully sat down. "Alright, Little One. More than you just saving my life happened, and I'm going to do my best to explain it. But, if I'm going to do that, I need you to stay calm and not get upset. Think you can do that?"

Brows drawing at his words, Kagome picked at the fur she was covered with. "Did I do something wrong? I did exactly what I did before."

Nose wrinkling, Kouga shrugged. "Not necessarily wrong, but there is a big difference between what you did with your general and what you did with me."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I did exactly the same thing. I used my blood to over take what he was poisoned with, then I took it out, just like I did with you."

Kouga cocked a brow. "Did you swallow his blood when you removed your poison?" Giving her a moment to think, he continued when she shook her head. "That's the difference. When you had me drink your blood, and then you actually swallowed mine, it created something between us called a blood bond. Do you know what that is?" He sighed when she shook her head, and left with little option than being blunt about it, he gave it to her in the simplest terms. "It's the first stage of the mating process."

Deciding to give her a moment for that to sink in, Kouga took that same time to figure out where to take the conversation from there. He wasn't lying when he said it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it did come with a plethora of issues, her age not withstanding. He had never heard of anyone her age creating this kind of bond, and he wasn't, at all, sure what was going to come from it. He knew there was the possibility of it coming out on the wrong side of fucked up, but he wasn't sure how.

He did know, though, he couldn't really be angry. Truth be told, if not for it, he wouldn't even be alive to be angry. That in itself left him a little low on the morality scale. It was never, EVER, the female's job to save the male. It was always the male's job to protect the female. If he couldn't, he was pretty much deemed unworthy to have her.

Talk about a kick to the dick.

Not only was his life saved by a female, she was over twenty years younger than he was, and not even fully aware of what she did. Taking in her scent, she was more upset than anything, but from her posture, he wasn't convinced it was because of his revelation.

Deciding the silence had stretched out long enough, Kouga licked his lips. "Do you have questions, Kagome?"

He barely heard her. "What is a blood bond besides that?"

He first looked to the ceiling in thought before returning his eyes to the pup, who looked way too pale, he hummed in his throat. "Well, for me, it tells me where you are and what you're feeling. It's a way for me to know if you're in trouble and need me. I can't speak for what it does to you. I don't know. Your mother probably does, though."

Kagome dropped her eyes to her lap. "I don't know her." Turning away, Kagome glared at the wall. "I was three when she found out Daddy wasn't going to mark her either."

Unable to stop himself, he cut in. "Either?"

Looking at him, Kagome lifted a shoulder. "Well, with my brother's mother, there wasn't really an expectation of mating. It was just a coupling to produce an heir, but no one outside the family knew that. So, my mother just thought Sesshoumaru's mother wasn't good enough for Daddy. My mother and father ran into each other right before mother went into heat, and... Anyway, Daddy never made any indication he was going to take her as a mate, and as time passed and he finally made it clear he didn't need a mate, nor did he want one, she took me away then left me on my own without telling anyone, Daddy included. It took him and Sesshoumaru nearly a year to find me after she left. I haven't seen her since. Daddy has a kill on sight order for her."

 _Good for daddy_ , he thought, though he kept that off his face when Kagome turned to look at him again.

Her face was sad and her eyes wet. "I'm sorry, Kouga. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just didn't want you to die for trying to help me."

Unable to help it, Kouga smiled as he set his hand on hers. "Don't be too sorry, Little One. I'm only alive because of what you did. Like I said, this isn't necessarily a bad thing. Challenging? Sure. Complicated? Absolutely. But not necessarily bad."

Swallowing hard, Kagome looked him in the eyes. "Promise?"

Kouga's smile widened. "I promise."


	7. Chapter 7

"What are we going to do about the other lords? They are certain to never believe this to be the accident it was."

Touga pursed his lips at the presented problem he had yet to consider. He had only been concerned, up to this point, with what it meant for the pups. He still had a load of questions regarding them, and he didn't care to add any more issues on top of it. Scratching his temple, he lifted a shoulder. "I truly do not care what the reptile or the cat have to say on the matter. It doesn't concern them at the moment. You are still alive, so Kouga's status means not, and not only am I still among the living, there is another in line for the West before Kagome. We will deal with them only when we have to. Neither one of the pups are old enough for a mating declaration to be necessary, and neither one is in the position of power where an announcement to the regions need be made. For now, until we know how the mating affects them, we will keep this to ourselves."

The Eastern Lord grunted. "Are you sure that is wise, Touga? It is certain to come out, sooner rather than later, and it could well be seen as something it wasn't if we hide it. You may not, but the east has enough issues with the reptiles to the south. We do not need more."

At that, Touga's lips parted into a smirk so wide, his fangs glowed in the dying sunlight. "The snakes dare not attack an ally of the West. The last time they stood against my army, they were nearly completely eradicated."

Ryushi's brow rose to meet his bangs. "Ally of the West?"

Touga snorted lightly, a chuckle in his throat. "My daughter is mated to your son. Because of that, they will undoubtedly one day wed and finish what was started. This will unite our lands, presumably forever, unless Kouga or Kagome are assassinated."

Leaning back against the stone he stood in front of, Ryushi crossed his arms. "And we are to say, without exception or discussion with them, they are to eternally pay for what was nothing more than a mistake?"

The Western Lord locked his eyes on the wolf's. "Have you ever seen the aftermath of an unfinished mating, Ryushi? I have, and it is not a recommended course. It is nearly a death sentence for both parties. But that is beside the point. The point being, of course, the mating saved your son's life. Were it not to have happened, instead of being mated, he would be dead. Is it truly such a terrible thing?"

"So you condone the forced mating of children?"

Touga snorted again, this time in annoyance. "Condone? No. Accept would be more apt a word. Of course, since your son should have died, I suppose I could always see that through and free my daughter from it. Either way, I am at least willing to look at all sides of the issue and not zero in on the one thing nothing can be done about. We can make this easy for them, or we can make it hell. Tell me, Lord Ryushi, which one you prefer happen with children?"

"Daddy?"

Both lords snapped their heads in the direction of the quiet voice, coming face to face with the two in question. Kouga stood with Kagome in his arms, and Kagome looked between the adults with a drawn expression while Kouga looked pissed off.

Touga turned to face them and crossed his arms. "You are supposed to be in bed, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head. "No, I'm supposed to be off my leg, but I was told you wanted to know what happened in the clearing."

Sighing, Touga tilted his head. "How much of that did you hear?"

Kagome shrugged, her voice quiet. "Enough."

Ryushi stepped in then and told Kouga to put the pup down on one of the pillows on the floor. Touga, once he daughter was settled, crouched in front of her and listened as she recounted what she remembered, answering the all important question of who the exchange happened.

Lacing his fingers together in a fist between his bent knees, Touga cocked a brow at her. " What you did with the General was nothing like this. It was completely different situation, and even then there was a real risk in doing anything that had to do with two different people's blood being exchanged. Which is why you were told never to do that by yourself and always have someone else there to assist you."

Kagome dropped her eyes and played with her fingers. "I'm sorry, Daddy, but he was going to die. Are you mad?"

Touga sighed hard before setting his hand on her head and scratching behind her ear. "Oh, I'm furious, Kagome." She whimpered, but he wasn't done talking yet. "I'm furious you didn't have the proper kind of supervision when your ability to control your abilities was at your weakest. I'm furious you were attacked by an ogre. I'm furious you did something you were expressly told not to do. But mostly, I'm just relieved you're alive." Crooking a finger under Kagome's chin, he smiled at her. "We will figure this out. For now, you need to rest. You drank a lot of blood which in itself is a concern."

Confusion overtook her features. "I feel okay."

There is nothing quite like the indulgence of a father. He butted her nose and chuckled. "Go, Little Lady. You have a lot of blood that's not yours in your belly that hasn't been absorbed yet, and not all of it will. You may not have realized it, Kagome, but you nearly bled Kouga dry, and that's a lot for one so small. That blood has to go somewhere when you're body can't take on any more of it. You may be fine now, but it won't last much longer." He then turned his attention to the overly pale wolf prince. "You should be resting as well, Kouga."

The wolf prince crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind him, giving his head a little shake. "Nah, I'm good. I slept for two days. Besides, there is no way in hell I'm going to be able to sleep until I eat something. I'm fuckin' starving."

Ryushi rolled his eyes, his voice flat. "Language, Cub. You are in the presence of a Lady."

Though he wrinkled his nose, Kouga said nothing to reprimand at first. Instead he pushed himself from the wall and moved back to Kagome's side, crouched down and once she wrapped her arms around his neck, hoisted her into his arms. Once she was secured in his hold, that was when he turned to look at his father. "A Lady though she may be, Father, she is MY Lady, and less than proper language is something she's gonna hear. May as well get her used to it, hmm?"

Touga and Ryushi watched as the prince dipped his head to them and leave the room, Ryushi shaking his head at his son's back. "That cub will be the death of me."

Touga snorted with a grin. "Won't they all?"


	8. Chapter 8

**One Week Later**

Sesshoumaru stood at the door of his sister's room, watching as she squirmed about, listening as she whimpered to herself. It was both sad and pathetic, but mostly sad simply because there was nothing that could be done about it. It started five days ago and has only gotten worse. It wasn't unexpected, but that didn't mean it was wanted.

Their father warned what might happen once they returned home and Kagome was taken from Kouga, but Sesshoumaru was fully unprepared for the extent of the separation anxiety that plagued his little sister.

Feeling the presence of his father behind him, Sesshoumaru kept his voice low so as to not disturb the light sleep Kagome had finally been able to obtain. "Not to sound unkind or unsympathetic to her plight, Father, but if you think for a moment I will take a mate and then force my lady to endure this when I leave her side, you are further out of your mind than many think."

Touga glared at his son from the corner of his eye, but said nothing in return. Instead, he simply looked in on his daughter, a frown on his face. He knew there were going to be issues with separating the pups, but he didn't know the full extent of them. If he had, he would have been a little more inclined to stay at the wolf den, or at least have allowed Kagome to do so, in order to avoid this.

Over the last three days, she had eaten very little, and what she had was all but forced down her throat. She hadn't slept more than an hour at a time, and not the deep, restful, sleep she needed. The most troubling thing thus far was she was losing mastered control over her shadow nature as she continued to grow weaker due to lack of food and sleep. He had also been informed by her chamber maid that, while brushing Kagome's hair, it was coming out by the fistful due to the stress the young puppy was under.

Something had to give, and soon, or he wasn't sure his pup would survive long enough for the mating to be finished.

There was a throat cleared behind them, calling both male's attention to the tiny green imp that was Sesshoumaru's retainer. Jaken bowed in reverence to them before speaking in low tones. "There is an Eastern Messenger at the door, Milord. He says it's most urgent."

With a cocked brow, Touga nodded and, with a short word to Sesshoumaru to stay with the puppy, he was off.

Sesshoumaru watched after his father for a moment before he let out a sigh and finally entered his sister's room, his footfalls silent as he walked across her floor to her bedside. Taking a seat next to her, he gently ran his claws through her hair, frowning at the amount that was in his hand when he pulled away. This was no way for a pup to live. Never mind who the pup was, no one should be under so much stress their hair falls out.

A small downturn of his lips formed and Sesshoumaru let out another quiet sigh before he pulled the blanket from her body and gently lifted her from her place on her bed. He had often held her as an infant when she had trouble sleeping, and he hoped that, even under the circumstances, he could calm her into a restful sleep as he had before. Sure, she was bigger than she used to be, but she was still small enough for him to hold.

Laying her on the side with his MokoMoko, Sesshoumaru then grabbed her blanket and draped it around her and stood. She squirmed a bit, but soon settled into his hold and, with a quiet sigh of her own, slipped into something closer to sleep. Once her breathing leveled out, Sesshoumaru couldn't fight his curiosity any longer, and with Kagome in his arms, left her room to see what was going on down stairs.

He kept his steps even and unjaring so as to not wake the pup in his arms, but moved with purpose to the balcony overlooking the Great Hall. There was a quiet whine in his ear, and he dipped his head to shush the pup, but something caught his eye down below. There wasn't just a messenger from the East, but the prince as well. When Kagome tensed in her sleep, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together, before clearing his throat, calling the attention of everyone in the Hall to him, but he only had eyes for the other present heir.

Sesshoumaru simply jerked his head, clearly telling the wolf to come up the steps. When Touga glared up at him, Sesshoumaru challenged. "Have you a better idea, Father?" Knowing he didn't, Sesshoumaru returned his eyes to the wolf prince. "Come here, Wolf."

Bulking at the tone, Kouga growled slightly in his chest, but did as he was told. He wasn't exactly in the position to say no, as it was. Over the last week, he had been twitchy, short tempered, and more than once picked unnecessary fights with others in the clan because of what the pup's emotional state was like, and he knew it was his job to settle her, but nothing he said to his father got him to agree to allow Kouga to go her. He knew she was suffering in his absence, but his father always said the same thing...

 _She must learn to handle these separation emotions on her own. You cannot interfere._

Yeah, cause she was perfectly capable of doing so. There are females three times her age that still do not handle the separation with their mates well and everything he was able to dig up over the course of the week shored up what everyone thought. Kagome was the youngest known mated demoness, and because of that, would need to be handled with kid gloves, not forced to endure maddening emotions because of the 'incident', as Eastern Lord had taken to calling it. Incident, accident, whatever you wanted to call it, it happened and ignoring it wouldn't make it go away.

In an attempt to not appear as eager as he felt, Kouga took his time getting to them, something Sesshoumaru didn't feel the need to show. The moment the wolf was on the same level as he was, he closed the distance and shifted how he was holding his sister and gently laid her in the wolf's arms. However, he didn't pull back, and instead lowered his voice so only Kouga could hear him, his tone scathing.

"To be clear, Cub. You are not good enough for her, and I have no hope in me you will ever be. It is only because I know what would happen to her that you still breathe. It is my mission, if not my pleasure, to ensure you become everything my sister deserves in a mate, if I have to literally beat it into your skull. She has suffered more than you will ever know, and I promised her I would not allow it to ever happen again. Consider this your only warning, Wolf. You, are nothing. She, is everything."

Kouga's eyes sparked and he took a step closer to the Western Heir, his own voice taking on a hint of malice. "And let this be your warning, Dog. She's mine, and nothing you say, or do, will change that. Make your threats, as pointless as they are, if they make you feel better for not being there for her when you should have. Don't forget if not for me she wouldn't be here, same as I if not for her. The Kami deemed me worthy, so I don't need your approval. Because of that, your opinion means shit, if it even means that much. Take it down a notch, Pup. I ain't afraid of you. You wanna fight? Bring it on, mother fucker. I'll kick your ass anytime, anywhere."

Sesshoumaru growled and Kouga answered the same way. It wasn't until there was a whine from the pup in Kouga's arms the standoff was ended and Kouga grinned at his newest adversary. "Now, why don't you be a good doggy and tell me where I can put my woman here to bed."

Sesshoumaru glared. "I'm going to kill you."

Kouga's grin turned into a smirk. "I'm sure you'll try." Then there was another whine on the air, pulling Kouga's attention from Sesshoumaru to Kagome, who was now awake and looking up at him with a worn expression and overly tired eyes morphing his smirk into a tender smile. "Hey there, Little One. You look tired."

Kagome shifted in his arms, and licked her lips. "I don't feel well."

Kouga frowned deep. "Well, that's no good."

Both he and Sesshoumaru heard her stomach roll, and knew what was about to happen.

For Kagome, the world tilted on his axis, and next she knew, she was on her hands and knees, finally expelling Kouga's blood she drank and didn't absorb. Kouga was kneeling next to her, holding her off the ground with one hand and holding her hair back with the other as she threw up all over the blanket she had been covered with.

Sesshoumaru had also tried to lend a hand, but was held off by his father. Touga wanted to see how Kouga handled his responsibilities when it came to Kagome, and the only way to see that was to allow the wolf prince free reign to do so without interference. To his pleasant surprise, there wasn't even a reaction from the cub when Kagome got sick, or when her claws sliced into his forearm. She had even gotten sick on him, and there was no outward sign of even noticing, though Touga was positive he knew there was blood and bile all over his legs.

All Kouga did was growl a low thrum in his chest and rub Kagome's belly as she continued to get sick. When she was down to gags and dry heaves, Kouga dipped his head, trying to catch his mate's eyes, smiling softly at her when she shifted her eyes to his. "Better?"

Kagome breathed hard and deep, knowing she wasn't done. Her eyes were full of tears and her lips trembled. Slowly, she shook her head, not trusting her voice or her ability to not get sick again if she changed her breathing patterns.

Humming in his throat, Kouga licked his lips before leaning closer to her and whispering in her ear. "Get it out, Mate." With that, he pushed hard against her belly, the pressure too much against her already unstable gut, and forcing her to expel the rest of the blood in her stomach.

This time, Kagome didn't stop vomiting until she went lax in Kouga's hold, completely wore out. Kouga kept his hand on her belly, waiting to see if he could feel it roll against his palm, but when all he felt was the softness of an empty stomach, he shifted his position from next to her to behind her, pulling her back to lean against his chest. He look in her profile and saw sweat beading on her face and neck, her eyes were closed, and her breathing was ragged. This time when he asked her if she felt better, she slowly nodded, causing him to smile slightly.

Before he could say anything to her, Touga cleared his throat, drawing Kouga's attention from his mate to her father. When the wolf was looking at him, Touga crossed his arms. "Kagome's room is at the end of the hall, second to the last door on the right. Once she's in bed, I'll have something sent for you to put on so your attire can be cleaned."

Kouga cocked a brow, but didn't say anything, just nodded before he slowly gathered his mate into his arms and stood. Before he turned, he looked at Touga. "Father doesn't know I'm here."

Touga just smirked. "So I had assumed from the reaction of the messenger when you popped up. You take care of my daughter, and I will deal with your father."

Though the statement sent a tremor down Kouga's spine, he nodded and, with Kagome already passed out in his arms, he turned and strolled down the hall to the room he was pointed to.

Once the wolf prince was out of earshot, Sesshoumaru turned to his father and tilted his head. "You're up to something."

Touga just looked at his son, a gleam in his eye. "Me? Never. Remember, My Pup, you're only up to something if you attempt to hide it."


	9. Chapter 9

Wrinkling his nose as he tugged slightly at the sleeves of his borrowed hoari, Kouga grunted and took it off, choosing instead to just wear the white hakama he had been given. They were decidedly uncomfortable, and he could not wait until his fur was returned. He was sure someone would have something to say about him being shirtless within the cushy and posh dwelling of the Western Pack, he just didn't care. This was not the life he was accustomed to, and as he took a snoop around his little mate's chambers while she slumbered, he began to question just how well she would do within the caves.

For certain the prince had been properly raised when it came to dealing with the Court, but that particular part of his upbringing was only used when his father hosted such things, which wasn't very often, or on the rare occasion when he couldn't get out of attending events within a different lord's lands.

The amount of clothing the onna had alone was, in Kouga's opinion, fucking ridiculous. She could nearly go the rest of her life and either never wear it all, or never wear the same thing twice. He understood perfectly the east and west were two completely different worlds, but for Kami's sake, you could be of your station without bleeding the rest of your lands dry of necessary items. He was sure the seamstress that made the kimono was well compensated for her, clearly, above standard skills, but Kagome's wardrobe alone could pay for a year or better of the expenses of running the lands themselves.

Shaking his head as he shut the doors to the standing wardrobe, Kouga turned to look at the onna herself. Even as sick as she was there wasn't a hair out of place. She herself was perfectly tailored, and it made him have to bite back a snort. He looked to her fingers and rolled his eyes. What was the purpose of having claws if they are to be filed into something less than pointless? No wonder she fell off a damn cliff. She had nothing to help stop her.

Looking to his own hand, he smirked at the sharp and deadly points he kept them in. Crossing his arms, he cocked his head to the side, his thoughts about her future outside these oppressive walls floating through his head. Here in the West, she had the literal best of everything... in abundance. When she was brought to the East, she would certainly have everything she needed, but it would be on a much smaller scale.

There were also a lot of things to do on a day to day basis and, looking at how Kagome was being raised, he wasn't all that confident she would be capable of doing any of it. While he was sure the Lady she was being raised to be would have been spectacular had her future gone according to her father's design, with the path things took with their little run in, it was't going to work out well for the onna if something wasn't done to alter it... and soon.

Tapping his claw on his arm, Kouga made his way over to her bedside, taking a seat on the floor and leaning back against the wall behind him. Closing his eyes, he was finally able to relax himself after the last week of literal hell he had been living. Though he would never admit it to anyone if asked, he had been just as affected by the separation as Kagome had, though in different ways. While it didn't make him sick as it did her, he was fully aware of her every sleepless night, every mood swing. He was both physically and emotionally exhausted from their time apart, and he wanted to spend his time in the quiet to try and come up with something to lessen it, if only enough to get her through the worst of it.

He wasn't able to.

Jumping nearly out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning barely opened eyes on the one that woke him. Trying to stretch his back out from sleeping sitting up, he grunted in his throat as he looked at Touga, who was looking at him with concern in his eyes.

It had been several hours since he first poked his head in on the pups, finding his daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed, and a clean Kouga passed out against the wall. Kagome had woken up in the best mood she had since she was returned home nearly an hour before, but it seemed to Touga, the young wolf was affected far more than his father had let on, so she had been told to leave the cub alone and let him sleep. It was approaching full dark and the evening meal, so it had been Touga's thoughts to have him join them for dinner, but looking into drawn and bloodshot eyes, he reevaluated the situation and changed his mind.

Standing once Kouga was looking at him, he cooked a finger at him, beckoning him to follow with a 'Come, Cub.'

Having no idea what was going on, Kouga climbed to his feet and followed after the older canine, who merely took him down the hall to the next door, opened it for him, and he was then told to go back to sleep. Rubbing his eyes with the heals of his hands, Kouga shook his head. "I need to return home."

Touga shook his head in return, all but shoving the young prince in the room. "You need to sleep, Cub. Your father will be here in the morning, and we will figure out how to make this bearable for the two of you. For now, it will do neither her nor you any favors if you fall ill trying to care for your mate, while neglecting yourself in the process. From the looks of things, you are no better off than Kagome. Rest, and I will have you brought something to eat."

Turning back to him, Kouga popped his spine. "How is she?"

With his hand on the door to close it, Touga hummed in this throat. "She awoke an hour ago, better than she has been since we came home, but still not at her best. You will both get there. I will be making sure of that."

Nodding to him, Kouga waited for the door to close before he fell face first on the pallet in the middle of the floor, sleeping again before he hit the pillow.

 **A/N**

 **I know... another short one, but after this, the chapters get longer, and things really start to move along, promise!**

 **Kouga's Eternal**


	10. Chapter 10

It was after the morning meal when Lord Ryushi arrived at the House of the Moon, and immediately demanded his son be presented to him. Touga, who had met him in the Great Hall, glared at the hard headed wolf and, with a wave of his hand, took him to the room he placed Kouga in the night before, where he was still sleeping.

Standing just inside the door, Ryushi looked at his son, his brow drawn at the paleness to the cub's skin. "Is he well?"

Touga rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "No. I warned you this would happened when we took our leave. I told you not to keep them separated for long, or there would be a price to pay, and it would be the pups that paid it. Kagome has the stress and anxiety affecting her, but it is Kouga that is taking the brunt of the effects. Her emotional instability _physically_ affects him. Neither pup has reached the age of maturity, and this separation causes horrible implications for fully aged demons. What the hell did you think would happen with them so young? This is a process, Ryushi; not something you can simply throw them into and hope for the fucking best."

Looking at Touga with narrowed eyes, Ryushi sneered. "What makes you so well versed in the ways of mates? You have never been mated before. I have."

Face turning challenging, Touga quipped back. "Name me one time you and your mate were separated before her death last year?" When Ryushi pressed his lips together, Touga nodded. "Thought so. I told you, I have _seen_ this happen before, and neither were as young as our pups. Whatever adversaion you have to this mating, I suggest for your son's sake, you move past it. It is hurting Kagome, yes; but it is _killing_ Kouga."

Looking back at his son, Ryushi stayed silent as those last five words settled into his mind. Finally, after several minutes, he returned his eyes to the Western Lord. "What do you suggest then, hmm? He is my heir, and has responsibilities at home. His staying here is not possible. Are you willing to send your daughter to live with man at the age of sixty-five?"

Touga's face never faltered, nor did his voice. "If it comes to that, yes. Her wellbeing far supersedes my discomfort of that particular scenario. I also have enough confidence in the young lord to not take advantage of said scenario. For curiosity sake, how old is Kouga?"

Ryushi crossed his arms. "This is his eighty-ninth year. What has that to do with anything?"

Touga shrugged. "Nothing. I said for curiosity sake. However, his age is enough to tell me he knows better than to try and take advantage of an onna as young as his mate happens to be."

A brow slid up Ryushi's forehead. "You realize that Eastern Laws reign, and there are no such age restrictions? So long as the younger is at least fifty-five summers, there is no law stopping anything like there is here. She's sixty-five, making her well within the age of allowance."

Matching his face to Ryushi's, Touga clicked his tongue. "You allow fully mature adults to rut with adolescents, but you somehow take exception to a mating when they are both within the same age range? Is it simply because he's your son? Or is it because my daughter saved his life? What is the problem you have with this that you allow children to suffer?"

Ryushi shook his head. "I do not care for their suffering, Touga. I do not care for this situation at all. For having seen this happen, you never said how severe the effects would be."

Nodding, Touga leaned against the wall. "Nor do I, but what can we do? Keeping them apart in the hopes it goes away is not only impossible, it's cruel. Look at your son, Ryushi, and tell me continued separation is the course we are to take. As for your other point, neither were as young as these two. There was no way to know just how severe this would be. It is all guesswork and assumption, which I did give you before we left."

Ryushi kept his eyes on Touga. "You wouldn't have me come if you didn't have a course to suggest. What is it you came up with?"

He did, too. "It's simple, really. Kouga remains here until they are _both_ back to proper health under the care of my healers, then they take turns residing in the lands of the other. Kagome must learn life at the Eastern Mountain, and I would think it would do Kouga some good to learn where his mate comes from. As this arrangement progresses, less of their time will be spent here and more time within the Eastern Lands, until such time all their time is spent there. I am quite positive these two can making this work until their actual mating takes place, but they cannot do it on their own. We must be willing to help them, Ryushi, even if we do not care for the situation."

As he spoke, more bite entered Touga's voice, until it was nearly a snarl. He understood the wolf's position, but damn it, he would not stand back and allow the two pups continue to suffer just because the situation was not ideal. If he had to take the hard headed bastard outback and beat it into his skull, he would. For a week he had watched the health of his daughter decline, and when he was presented with the fact the wolf prince was in no better shape, his blood boiled in his veins. There was little he could do as the father of the female, but Ryushi, as the father of the male, should have called this bullshit separation off and either sent his son to his mate or requested the presence of said mate. He was being childish and the actual children were the ones to pay the consequences of it.

For a long moment, Ryushi considered Touga's proposal. Though it wouldn't be without its own problems, it was likely the best solution for many of the more pressing ones. Kouga had been nearly insufferable the last few days, and little was able to be done to calm him down. He wasn't sleeping, barely eating, and at the throat of anyone that looked his direction for more than a moment. Ryushi knew he hadn't handled the situation properly, and he also knew he was aware of it at the time. He had actually listened to Touga before he and his puppy had taken their leave, and understood perfectly what he was told. He had just been of the hope Touga was either wrong or exaggerating. Seeing his son now, taking in the color of his skin, the beads of sweat peppered across his face and neck, Ryushi also knew he had been very, very wrong.

With a hard sigh, Ryushi nodded and returned his eyes to the Western Lord. "Alright, alright. We shall do this your way, Touga. They must get to know one another as it is, yes?"

Though he nodded, when Touga went to open his mouth, he was halted by a quiet voice and the call of 'daddy.' Turning to look at Kagome, he tilted his head to the side. "Yes, Pup?"

Kagome looked first to the two adults before peering around them and setting her sights on Kouga. "Is he doing any better?"

The two lords glanced at each other, and Touga took a moment to formulate his words as to not worry her, and in turn, agitate the sleeping cub. Once he figured out what to say, he returned his attention to his daughter. "He's getting there. The best thing for him is for you to stay as calm as you can. He will react to the way you're feeling, and if you get too upset, it won't do him any favors."

Ryushi watched as the western heiress scratched the back of her head, and then pull the strands of her hair from her fingers afterwards. He hadn't known she was stressed to the point she was losing her hair, and it shored up the fact in his mind Touga's course was the best for both cubs.

Clearing her throat, Kagome swallowed hard as she nodded. "I will try, but I'm... scared for him. He's been sleeping for so long."

Pursing his lips, Touga held out a hand to his daughter, looking back at Ryushi and after telling him they would be next door if needed, steered Kagome to her own room. Once she took a seat on the edge of her futon, he crouched in front of her so they were eye to eye. Setting his hands on hers, Touga spoke to her like he normally spoke to Sesshoumaru, like she was older than she was, hoping to impart to her the importance of the situation.

"Listen well, Kagome. Kouga is not affected in the same way you are when you two are apart. The emotions you felt when separated are the normal emotions a mated female feels when away from their male. He felt that, and it physically affected him. Your stress and your anxiety from being away from him had their effects on you, but they have a much harder one on him. Everything you feel, he does as well, on top of his own emotions, which is emotionally draining. He is still overcoming the blood loss, on top of his own stress from the separation, and the bombardment of yours. Also, when you cannot sleep, neither can he, so he's physically exhausted. He will sleep, and he will be fine. You just need to stay settled, and he will be fine."

Licking her lips, she looked at her father through her lashes, her eyes wet. "What happens when he leaves? Is this just going to keep happening whenever we're apart? Does it get easier? Better? Are we to forever hurt the other when we cannot be in the same place at the same time? I meant to save him, Daddy, not destroy him."

Reaching up to cup her cheek, Touga smiled slightly. "You haven't destroyed anyone, Kagome. What happened was an accident and, while there are consequences for it, it was no less an accident. All choices have consequences, Pup; you know that. This will get better. It will take time, but it will. And, as long as you remain calm and settled, Kouga will as well. He needs you to do this, Kagome. He feels everything you do, and that in itself takes time to get used to. And, he's not leaving. Not yet, anyway. He will remain here until you both are back to your full strengths, and I cannot guess as to how long that is going to take, either."

The first tear broke her eye, though she tried hard to keep it at bay. "And when that happens? What then? How long will it take next time to reach this point?"

Eyes slanting to the wall that separated them from the cub, Touga looked back to Kagome and wiped the tear away. "Settle down, Pup. There is no need to be worked up as you are. Lord Ryushi and I are working on exactly that answer. For Kouga's sake, Kagome, you must calm down." Humming in his throat, he then turned his head and called out for Daiki, one of the sentinel guards, and had him find Sesshoumaru. Returning his attention to Kagome, he smiled. "Prepare for the Dojo, Pup. You need a distraction, and that always seems to help."

When she nodded and went to stand, Touga moved out of her way and left her room, allowing her to change from her Kimono in to hakama and haori. Stopping at Kouga's door, he frowned deep. All he could do was hope this would work. When his son appeared at his side, he didn't remove his attention from the wolf prince as he spoke. "Take Kagome to the gardens and give her a workout. Keep it light, but wear her down. Do not, if at all possible, put her on the defensive. Am I understood?"

Changing a glance himself at the incapacitated wolf, Sesshoumaru nodded. "Perfectly, Father."

Nodding and dismissing his son, Touga sighed. This would end in one of two ways, and all the Western Lord could do was hope it went in the more favorable direction.

*X*

The sun was high in the sky when a tired but bright eyed and bushy tailed Kagome came bounding into the palace, a smirking Sesshoumaru not far behind. It was time for the midday meal, and when the heiress hopped into the dining hall, she smiled brightly at her father and Lord Ryushi, who were seated waiting for the two pups to join them.

With a grin, Touga glanced to first his son before he looked at his daughter. "I see you've enjoyed your time with Sesshoumaru, Kagome."

Nodding vigorously, she took her place and giggled. "Did you see it, Daddy? I kicked Sesshoumaru's tail."

Sesshoumaru snorted quietly as he ruffled his sister's hair before taking his own seat. "She did quite well, Father. If I am honest, she may be ready for offensive weapons training, instead of merely defensive."

Brows shooting his bangs, Touga's eyes snapped to Sesshoumaru. "Truly?"

Picking up his glass, Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes. I would also suggest finding someone versed in the way of Shadows. That was the only issue we ran into. It takes her far too long to regain her bearings when she regains her form."

Tapping his claw on the table, Touga considered his son's words for a moment before he nodded in response.

While she ate, Kagome's eyes kept moving to the empty place setting next to her. It was only because she was chewing there wasn't a frown on her face. All three males watched her, waiting for the expected downshift to her mood. To their surprise, however, she just finished eating before standing, grabbing Kouga's plate and glass, and leaving without a word. Though that got a raised brow from her father, he said nothing to her about it.

Making her way through the halls, she was stopped many times by one staff member or another, offering to take her burden for her. She would simply shake her head and nod them out her way. She wanted to see how he was doing herself, and no one was going to stop her.

When she got to his door, she crouched, setting the glass in her hand down and sliding the door open. Standing again, she moved quietly into the room, depositing the food and drink on the table before going back and closing the door again. Looking to the bed, there was a slight frown on her face when she discovered Kouga was still sleeping, but at least now he looked like he was actually getting rest. She debated with herself for a moment before she knelt next to the bed and lightly set her hand on Kouga arm.

The reaction was instant, and not what she expected.

Kouga, startled at the touch, shot bolt upright in his borrowed bed, a snarl ripping from his lips, sending Kagome jerking back and away, eyes wide.

Pressing herself against the wall, she licked her lips, her voice soft and holding a slight tremble. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

The unexpected shot of terror felt like a kick to his gut. Hearing the fear filled voice, Kouga blinked, looking to where it came from. Running his hands down his face, he shook his head and dropped back onto the bed and closing his eyes. "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting it."

Forcing herself to calm down, Kagome crawled back to the bedside, this time keeping her hands to herself. "You've missed two meals. I thought you might be hungry."

Cracking an eye open, he slanted it towards his mate. "Two?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes. You slept through both supper last night and the morning meal today. It's midday, Kouga."

Making a noise in the back of his throat, he propped himself up on his forearm. "I could eat."

Giving him a smile, Kagome got up and went to collect the plate and glass from the other side of the room, handing over the plate and setting the glass on the floor next to her when she retook her seat. Crossing her arms on the edge, she propped her chin on them. As she watched Kouga eat, she excitedly told him about her spare with her brother, leaving out no detail when it came to when she had the upper hand on the older inu.

Kouga listened with half an ear, far more interested in the food in front of him, but he paid enough attention to be able to respond when it was clear he was supposed to. When he was done, though, he gave over his full attention. Lounged on his side with his head propped in his palm, he would chuckle along with her, and when she was finished telling him about her morning, he grinned at her. "Very good, My Lady. Wish I could've have seen it. I take it you're feeling better, then?"

Her eyes told him she knew Sesshoumaru let her win their spare, but it didn't damper her excitement over it. To his question, she nodded. "I could use a bath and a nap, but compared to yesterday and the days before, I'm better. You look like you could sleep for a week, though."

Falling onto his back, he stretched his arms above his head, a tongue curling yawn cracking his jaw. "I feel like it." Rolling his head to the side, he looked at his mate with bleary eyes and smiled at her. "Come here."

Giving him a look, Kagome glanced to the door, indecision on her face. After a moment, she turned back to the bed, moved the plate from the pallet to the floor, and climbed up next to Kouga.

Pulling his mate into his arms, he waited as she squirmed around to get comfortable. When she settled, her head was on his shoulder. Turning his head, he buried his nose in her hair and closed his eyes again. Shifting ever so slightly to straighten his spine, he slowly ran his claws through her hair. Feeling a tickle against his palm, he opened one eye and held his hand up to where he could see it, a frown forming on his lips. Reaching over her, he pulled the strands of her hair from his claws.

Turning her head, Kagome watched Kouga's face. Returning to her previous position, she too frowned slightly. "It's been coming out like that for days."

Humming in his throat, Kouga flicked his fingers to rid them of the strands. Wrapping his arm around her back, he held her to his side and settled himself back in for another nap. "Stress, Little One, affects us in odd ways." Closing his eyes, he again buried his nose in her hair. "It'll stop soon enough."

Closing her own eyes as a sense of peace washed over her, Kagome nodded slightly, but didn't respond. She had been told that since her hair started falling out, and it had yet to cease. She would believe it only when it actually happened.

*X*

Touga and Ryushi were in Touga's office, working together to figure out the best schedule for Kouga and Kagome to move between the lands when there was a knock on the door. Calling out for whoever it was t o enter, both lords looked toward Chouko, a western wing maid, when she entered. When she said nothing after a moment, Touga leaned back and crossed his arms. "Is there a problem, Onna?"

Not sure how to tell him what she discovered, the rat youkai scratched her temple. "I have just come from the room Kouga-Sama is using, and I discovered Lady Kagome with him."

Cocking a brow when she didn't continue, Touga glanced at Ryushi before looking back. "And?" The Western Lord was in no way surprised to hear such a thing. Kagome hadn't been seen since she left the dining hall hours ago.

Chouko cleared her throat lightly. "They are... in bed together."

Cocking a brow, Touga hummed. "And, are they indecent?"

Quick to shake her head, Chouko elaborated. "Kouga-Sama is topless, but..."

Touga cut her off and returned his attention to Ryushi. "Then leave them alone. The contact will do them both some good."

Chouko made a face. "My Lord..."

Eyes snapping back to onna, Touga narrowed them. "You said yourself, Onna, they are both clothed, sans Kouga's hoari he has not worn a moment since he's been here. Are they awake?" When Chouko shook her head, Touga nodded. "Then leave them alone. Neither one of those pups have slept properly in a week or better. Neither one of those pups are healthy. Let them be, and let them sleep, so they may regain their strength and health. Should something drastically change, inform me, but I truly do not need to know they are taking a nap." Having nothing else to say to the chamber maid, he turned away from her and back to Ryushi, picking up their conversation where they left off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ten days later**

Kouga was nearly going out of his ever loving mind. He wasn't used to being waited on hand and foot and, honestly, it was driving him up a damn wall. Never in his life was he so coddled, and the longer it lasted, and the more staff that asked him if he needed anything, the more he just wanted to go home.

Sprawled out on the grass in the gardens, a growl rumbled his chest when he heard the sounds of approaching footfalls. He was convinced it was one servant or another, and he was over them days ago. All he wanted to do was enjoy the sun for the first time in three days, and they were going out of their ways to take that away from him. Hearing a giggle, though, he cracked an eye open, seeing the amused face of his mate looking down at him. Making a face at her, his lip curled. "And, what's so funny, Mate?"

Grinning wider, Kagome crossed her arms as she looked at the extremely annoyed wolf prince. "You. You know all you have to do is tell them to leave you alone and they will, right?"

Narrowing his eyes, Kouga growled again. "I have."

A fang poking out from behind her lip, Kagome shook her head. "No, you haven't. You've said no, not right now, and maybe later. You have yet to actually say, 'leave me the hell alone'. They are doing their jobs, Kouga, and will continue to until you tell them not to." Giggling again at the look he gave her, Kagome crouched and clasped her hands together in her lap. "I've spoken to Naomi for you, so there shouldn't be anyone waiting in the shadows for you any longer."

Kouga grunted. "Well, Thank the Kami for small favors." Rolling onto his stomach, he saw she had a parcel in her lap, and nodded to it. "What do you have there?"

Picking up the parcel from her lap, she smiled as she held it out to him. "Your furs have been returned. I thought you might like them back."

Taking the wrapped package, he cut the twine with his claw, opening it to reveal his personal clothing. Dropping his head down chin to chest, he let out a hard sigh and set his hands on his fur. "Fucking finally." Hearing Kagome chuckle, he looked back to her. "My armor?"

She nodded her head back towards the doors she came out of. "In your room, shined and polished. That's what took so long. I guess the fur was clean days ago, but there was an issue with your chest plate. Daddy wanted me to tell you not to be surprised if it's heavy, but if it is, it should only be for another day or two." Propping her chin on her closed fist, she continued. "He also said when you can wear it comfortably, you can go home."

Cocking a brow at the rather surprising information, Kouga hummed. "Define comfortably."

At that, Kagome shrugged. "You'll need to ask Daddy. He wants to see you anyway."

Pursing his lips, a standoffish look entered the ookami's eyes. "Why?"

Making a face, Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. He didn't tell me. He just told me to bring you your clothes and tell you he wants to see you."

Nodding once, Kouga pushed himself up with his hands. Once he was standing, he held a hand out to Kagome, pulling her to her feet as well. Tucking his furs under one arm, he tossed the other over Kagome's shoulders as they walked back inside. He still had no idea what could be done about the impending separation. All he could do was hope Lord Touga had some kind of plan to keep what happened last time from happening again. It had taken far too long for both he and Kagome to fully recover, and the wolf prince was concerned if this wasn't resolved before he left, the next time would be far worse.

Separating at the steps, Kagome gave him a smile as she headed to the library, leaving Kouga to navigate the maze of halls and hope like hell he didn't get lost. He had thought the caves were a labyrinth, but the halls of the Western House put the tunnels to shame. And, of course, NOW was when the overly helpful staff decided to leave him alone. He didn't even know where Touga's office was. He knew how to get to his room, but he had never been to the Western Lord's private office before, so even if he did know his way around, he wouldn't know he found the right room anyway.

Deciding first to change out of the borrowed clothing, he headed to the room he had been staying in, finding his armor on a low table just as he was told. Tossing his furs on the pallet, he picked up his armor, a frown on his face. He knew without even putting it on it would be too heavy, leading him to question what the hell the fucker who cleaned it did to it. Checking out the chest plate, he narrowed his eyes, seeing there was a repair made, but it didn't look large enough to account for the extra weight. The only explanation to it was, he still wasn't up to his full strength yet. Grunting, he set his armor back down and turned to his furs with a smirk.

"Well, at least there's that."

Fifteen minutes later, he was pulling on his leg covers when there was a knock on the door. Knelt down and tying the string on the right leg to keep it in place, he called out for whoever it was enter, not looking up as he switched to the tie of the other leg.

Touga watched the wolf fluff his fur, his tail snapping behind him. You could almost convince the Western Lord the ookami was back to full health if not for the fact his armor was still where it was placed when it was returned. Clearing his throat, he grinned at Kouga when he turned over his attention after he grabbed his arm bands. "Almost back to yourself, Kouga-Sama."

Nodding as he pulled on his longer band and tugging it into place at his elbow, Kouga ran his hand down the fur to smooth it. "Almost. My armor is still heavy."

Nodding, assuming it would be, Touga leaned on the door frame. "I thought it might be. Truth be told, young wolf, I was surprised at its weight when you first turned it over to me."

Kouga chuckled as he pulled on his wrist cuff. "It was light as a feather, Lord Touga." Then he frowned. "At least it used to be. I never noticed its weight until recently."

Not surprised, Touga glanced at the armor in question. "You were running on very little, Kouga. I would be more surprised had it not gotten heavier than the fact it did. At the rate of your continued improvement, however, I don't think the sun will rise tomorrow before you can wear it again."

Crossing his arms, the wolf leveled the inu with a look. "Then I get to go home, right?"

Touga shook his head. "No. Not until you can wear it comfortably."

Pursing his lips, Kouga cocked his head to the side. "Define comfortably."

Crossing his arms, Touga hummed. "When you can not only wear it, but move properly while wearing it. Considering you are taking my daughter home with you, I would like to know you can actually protect her if there should be a need."

Brows shooting up to his headband, Kouga jolted. "She's going with me?"

Touga nodded and pushed himself to stand up. "Yes, though I want to be perfectly clear about this not being permanent. In order to keep this situation from escalating to the point your prolonged separation did this time again, I came up with the best solution that could be under the circumstances."

Face flattening, Kouga grunted. "I can only imagine what my old man had to say about that."

Touga simply lifted a shoulder. "Not much, actually. He agreed to it, but more for you than anything else, I'm sure. There are rules and terms of this, however. The first, and foremost, you keep your fucking fangs to yourself. Am I clear?"

Unable to help himself, Kouga grinned wide enough to flash one at the inu lord. "Crystal."

Leveling the ookami with a glare, Touga snapped. "I am not playing, Cub. If you bite her, it will be your last act in this life."

Grin not faltering, Kouga chuckled. "Of course, Touga-Sama. Wouldn't dream of it." Seeing the inu's face flatten, Kouga shrugged. "I being serious. This blood bond shit is bad enough right now. No need to make it worse."

Humming in his throat, Touga didn't disagree, which was why that rule was in place. Nodding once, he continued to lay out the rules, including returning to the West. When Kouga groaned at the demand, Touga smirked. "It is for her. In three weeks time, there will be a mentor arriving to begin aiding her in learning to better control her shadow nature. Unless you want to one day wake and find she has vanished from under your nose while sleeping, it is something that must be done. I want to oversee it, so it will be taking place here. It will be up to her how long this takes. As she gets more control over her abilities, the less often she will be under the tutelage of someone else, and the less often she will be expected to return."

Kouga certainly agreed something like her vanishing in the middle of the night was something to be avoided, and though loathed to admit it, the best place for her to learn to control something like that was in a place she was already well acquainted. Taking a seat on the bed, tucking a foot under him, he leveled the Western Lord with a look of contemplation. "So, let's see if I'm understanding you, properly. I get to go home when I can, what? Turn a series of backflips in my armor? Kagome goes with me when that happens. I'm not allowed to bite her, and I assume nothing else as well. I bring her back for this training in her abilities for some amount of time, and then get to take her back with me after round one is over, only to repeat this process for an undetermined amount of time?"

A corner of lips turned down and Kouga's eyes crinkled in the corners. "While I'm not opposed to taking my mate home, this doesn't sound like it'll solve anything of importance, other than the issues from our separation. Do you even know the level of responsibility I have at home? I imagine it's on par with Sesshoumaru's here. It may or may not even be possible to drop what's going on to bring her home and stay here until some stranger decides Kagome has accomplished whatever goals they decide are needed to be reached. The words turn my stomach to say, Touga-Sama, but this arrangement won't work, at least not for long. You and I both know there will come a time I will be unable to return with her, and after so long being together, the separation will be worse."

A brow raised on Touga's forehead as he listened to the very valid points the prince brought up. After a moment, he spoke. "And here I thought you would be like your father and have petty concerns about the arrangement."

Kouga snorted. "Well, unlike my father, I haven't been able to ignore the situation, have I?"

Humming in his throat, Touga shook his head slightly. "I suppose not. Have you any other concerns that need to be addressed while it's being discussed?"

Scratching his brow, Kouga clicked his tongue. "Yes, actually, though they have nothing to do with the presented arrangement."

Clicking his claws, Touga pushed himself to stand, and waved a hand to the ookami. "Come. Let's discuss them and see what agreements can be reached."

*X*

Kouga sat with his arms and legs crossed on a pillow across from the irate inu lord, unfazed and straight faced. It was Touga's idea to discuss Kouga's concerns about Kagome. The way the wolf thought was, if he didn't actually want to hear them, he shouldn't have asked. The wolf had plenty, and most of them came from the way Kagome was raised and doted on. The life she was used to wasn't going to happen on the mountain, and Kouga thought that was something that needed to be addressed.

When it looked like the Lord of the house finally ran out of steam, Kouga tapped his finger against his bicep. "Forgive me, Lord Touga, but you asked. Getting pissed off about the answer doesn't lessen my concern over the issues I presented to you. The Eastern Den is not run like the Western Palace. We show our love and care for our mates through physical affection, not material possessions. We show our place through actions, not by what we wear. Station and status are not a matter of birthright, but by what we offer to the pack as a whole. When my father dies, I will have to prove I deserve to take his place. It's not just going to be given to me like yours will be given to Sesshoumaru. If there is a better leader among the clan, he will be the one to take over, though as surely as I sit before you, I will be be our pack's alpha. You have every right to raise your daughter as you see fit, but as my mate and future alpha female of my pack, I cannot sit back and allow her to be raised is such a way she will be detriment instead of an asset."

Anger not quelled by the prince's explanation, Touga grunted. "And you believe she will be as she is now?"

Kouga didn't even hesitate with his answer. "I do, actually. While I've been here I have seen her do very little for herself. I'm sure a lot of it has to do with the fact she's not been at her best, but she doesn't even dress herself. Though I can assure you she will be adequately taken care of, she will not be waited on hand and foot as she's used to. The thought she will be is a detriment."

Narrowing his eyes, Touga growled in his throat. "Bold, Cub."

Kouga merely shrugged. "Perhaps, but she is my mate, and I'm allowed to be. What's more? I need to be. Mate or not, I cannot allow a single female to completely change the way things are done, when they are done the way they are for a reason. We do not hide behind walls and guards. The Cave is open and though we have protections in place, there is no better defense than the pack itself. We protect each other if needed, and that will go for her as well. Though no fault of her own, she is a spoiled, pampered, princess, for lack of a better term."

Cocking a brow, Touga crossed his arms. "Are you not a prince, Kouga?"

Unaffected by that, Kouga answered. "Only when it comes to my fellow wolves, not everyone else. My father is a Cardinal Lord, not a Cardinal King. Those titles are reserved only for our own race, not the residents of our lands. Kagome isn't a wolf, therefore I am not her prince, and she will be no princess. Lady? Absolutely, though not in the meaning she's raised to be. Alpha Female? Absolutely, though not if she doesn't learn what it means to be an alpha and can prove she deserves it. Princess? Mine surely, but other than that, not even slightly unless you know how to turn her into a wolf. Currently, Kagome would be the perfect Lady for some pampered lord that sits on his ass all day and have others do his bidding. I would also go out on a limb and say that was probably the life you had envisioned for her, but that's not how we do things in the East. She will be looked to for guidance and her decisions regarding that will be followed. Those decisions must be sound and given with very little thought. Be honest, Touga-Sama; do _you_ think she's currently capable of doing those things?"

Leaning back slightly, Touga actually listened to the young wolf, taking in everything he had to say, and though he loathed to do it, he had to agree on more than one point the cub made. With close to destine in his voice, Touga grunted again. "I concede your points. But, what's this proving nonsense? She will be the mate to the alpha."

Kouga just shrugged. "What's your point? I told you, titles are earned in the East. If someone can do it better, they will. Regardless of who any given pack member is mated to, it comes down to what they can do for the pack as a whole. My mate or not, if Kagome can't do the job, someone else has to. She has to learn to lead. The future of the clan literally depends on it. Admittedly, no male will ever listen to her, but the women and cubs will. If her decisions lead them into something fucked up, we're done. Our clan cannot prosper without them, and the East will fall."

Touga's lip curled. "That is an awful large weight to put on the shoulders of a female."

Kouga disagree. "Maybe to you, but my mother did it. My grandmother before her. Generations of females in my line have done it. Every pack has an alpha female, and they all do it. Females are not helpless, Touga-Sama. They are some of the strongest demons I've ever met. They can, and will, rise to any challenge. Sure, they're also nice to look at, but females are much more than their looks and their ability to breed.

"One of the biggest differences I've witnessed between my house and yours is how females are treated. Here, they are coddled and pampered. In mine, they are revered. They are looked up to, and younger cubs strive to be like them. And, before you point out the difference in our canine heritage, Kagome is not the first non-wolf to be faced with the position. First in my line, but not the first inu to be the alpha female of a wolf pack, and they also handled the position just fine. It's not that it cannot be done. It's that, right now, it cannot be done. Kagome is more than just an inu heiress. She's a canine, and that makes this possible, but only if things change... drastically."

Humming in his throat, Touga's lip curled. "You certainly have a lot of negative things to say about your mate, Cub."

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Then you're not listening, or at least don't understand what I'm saying. I have nothing negative to say my woman. However, I have a lot of negative things to say about the way she is in comparison to what I know she can be. If you don't agree, then I'm not the one with the negative view, and I'll go on document saying she doesn't belong here."

Narrowing his eyes, Touga growled. "Watch that tongue, Cub, or I will remove it. Kagome is a puppy and..."

Shooting up from his pillow, Kouga finally got fed up with the conversation going no where, and decided it was time to throw the bullshit concept of diplomacy out the window since there was no way this issue would be solved with it. "The fuck, she is. If she was a puppy, there would be no mating between us. She is a young demoness, yes, but she is sixty-five fucking years old, and long since out of puppyhood. You need to allow her to grow up, and stop treating her as though she is half her Kami damned age. There is no reason, outside your refusal to allow her to mature, that she cannot already control the shadows she was born to command. You forget, Touga, your race is not the only one to have the shadow breed, and I know just as much about them as you do, if not more. At sixty-five, she should damn near be able to have the shadows do her fucking bidding, not fear sleep on a moonless night because they still control her."

Standing with his fangs bared, Touga snarled. "What yourself, Wolf."

Snarling back with his own fangs showing, Kouga growled. "I will not. Kagome being my mate _far_ supersedes her being your daughter. Don't think for a moment we remain here by your demand. It's for no other reason than by _MY_ allowance." There was a chuckle in the ookami's throat at the look that passed through the inu's eyes. "Uh oh... this _cub_ knows the laws. What are you gonna do now?"

When Touga growled at him, Kouga crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "I'm done humoring both you and my father and I am certainly done seeing my mate suffer because of your flat out refusal to take the situation seriously. This bullshit has gone on long enough, and I will no longer tolerate any of it. Bouncing back and forth between the lands is not only a copout, it's impossible on many, many levels. Don't give me this 'it's for her' bullshit, either. It's for you and no one else. Now, I've been away long enough. I'm going home in the morning, and I'm taking my mate with me. You wanna oversee her with this aid? Fine. You can come to the East when this demon arrives and stay for however long they do. I'm sure Sesshoumaru is be more than capable to oversee your duties while you're gone since you actually allowed him to grow up."

Placing his hands on his desk, Touga leaned forward and lowered his voice, a level of malice present he has never once used on someone that was still considered to be a cub. "If you do not change your tone, you will not live to see the morning."

A slow smirk split Kouga's lips and a chuckle rumbled his throat. "You might be able to intimidate my father into getting your way, but it's not going to work with me. The difference between me and my father is I'm not afraid of you. I will tell you the same thing I told Sesshoumaru when he made his threats the day I arrived. You are certainly welcome to try, and I'm sure you will. You'll probably even win in the end. But, if you think I'm going to back down just because you're older than me, you're out of your fucking mind, Dog."

Snarling loud, Touga snapped his teeth. "You're a disrespectful little shit, aren't you? Do you think bravado is going to raise you in anyone's view?"

Chuckling again, even knowing he was pushing his luck, Kouga grinned. "And do you think intimidating a cub into doing what you want them to does anything for you? I might still be a cub. I'll admit that. But I'm no child for you to manipulate. My father might back down and let you get your way, but he has no stake in this. Neither do you, actually. It's not you that suffers, so how you think you have a say in this is beyond me. This is between me and Kagome, and she's plenty old enough to begin making decisions for herself."

Touga grunted. "Your accidental mating would prove otherwise."

Cocking a brow, Kouga snorted. "Had you treated her her age and not coddled her like a puppy for so long, it might not have. But it did, and there isn't anything you can do about it now."

Touga grinned. "I can kill you."

Kouga locked his eyes on the Inu's, not a scrap of fear to be found in his blue orbs. "Then do it. I've already said you don't scare me. Threatening to kill me does nothing to change that. Believe it or not, I'm not afraid to die, and once again, I'm certainly not afraid of you. It's not my attitude that pisses you off anyway. It's because you know I'm right. I'm also right in saying accident or not, it doesn't make our mating any less real, or my standing as the actual one in charge here any less accurate. That's what pisses you off more than anything, you not being in control of something you deem so important. It burns you you have no actual say in what happens. It guts you to know a mere cub has higher standing in your own house over a member of your pack. It kills you a little more inside with every passing moment. I dare you to deny it."

Crossing his arms, Touga regarded the wolf before him. Kouga was certainly smarter than he thought, and very much the ruler Ryushi never hoped to be. Why Ryushi had a set a balls when he was in his own lands, once he was in someone else's, he folded, every time. It was one of the reasons Touga had the wolf come to him instead of the other way around. Kouga, however, didn't seem to suffer from the same, and held his ground in a way that might not be the most respectful, but was extremely effective.

Making a noise in the back of his throat, Touga kept his voice flat and void of emotion. "There may be hope for you still, Cub. Your tactics could use some work, but that golden tongue of yours certainly knows how to fly."

Kouga snorted hard, though chose not to be the one to tell his father in law his gift of gab wasn't what earned him that particular compliment. Instead, he just grinned. "So I'm told."


	12. Chapter 12

Glancing at his mate from the corner of his eye, Kouga placed his finger to his lips. For the last two days, he had kept his mate away from the den, choosing instead to give her a crash course in hunting, something she should have already known how to do. WithIn the first day after returning to the East, Kouga had been proven right about her not knowing how to do nearly anything on her own, and he was determined to rectify that problem. There were female cubs in his clan literally half her age that could bring down a demon boar on their own, and the fact Kagome didn't even know how to track an animal left the ookami very, very concerned.

For Kagome, the move was a culture shock. When she was told she was leaving with Kouga, she had asked what she should take with her. His answer had been 'not a damn thing'. Though she had been confused at the answer, all questions were answered not a full hour after they arrived when she had her silk kimono taken from her and replaced with a fur outfit much like the one Kouga wore. She protested rather hard at first, but when she realized it fell on deaf ears, she tried to reason with Kouga, who also wouldn't hear it. All he would say on the matter was she needed to be able to move freely, and a kimono she could barely walk in wasn't gonna cut it.

The rest of that first day in Kagome's personal hell was spent avoiding the animals roaming the cliffs and just watching. Though she certainly wasn't happy, Kouga found he was wrong in his assessment of her being angry. Mostly, she observed the other cubs she guessed were about her age, and when everyone gathered for supper that evening, she had made the quiet remark about how much they were able to do compared to her own abilities. It wasn't even one on one training like she had periodically. They learned by playing games, even the younger cubs joining in when they thought they understood what was going on, the older cubs helping the younger ones when they had difficulty. When Kouga told her she was welcome to join them as well, she shook her head with a frown, telling him she couldn't begin to figure out the rules, let alone anything else.

She hadn't slept that well the first night, her morose thoughts keeping her from falling into anything resembling slumber. She hadn't realized until how little she knew. She had other skills, though. She doubted any of the cubs knew how to read or write like she did, but it didn't seem like an actual education mattered on the mountain. They seemed to rely on instinct, and that was something she didn't know how to do. Her actions were deliberate, thought out, and planned. They reacted without thought and if plan A didn't work, they had a plan B lined up and ready to go until they found something that did. She didn't know how to do that. They were able to assess a situation in seconds, react, and either attack or run as the situation called before she was able to make heads or tails of what was even happening.

It was midnight when Kouga pulled her into his arms, whispering in her ear it would get better, but it was still nearly sunrise before she was able to fall asleep, only to be woken up not much later for breakfast. That morning was spent much the same way the whole first day was, but after lunch, Kouga coached her into a game with the other cubs, even taking part himself to make her a little more comfortable. She had been surprised at the patience they showed, but was slowed down by her thick, waist length hair getting in her face and her long tail getting under foot.

One of the male cubs actually asked her if she could even move the fluffy appendage, making her smirk wide as she snapped it at him, taking out his legs at the knee, causing many of the watching wolves to laugh. She looked down at him as he looked up at her, her arms crossed and smirk still in place. "Of course I can move it. I can't help it's long and fluffy." Though, were she to tell the whole truth, she would have to admit the less restricting clothing she wore made it much easier to do so since they were designed with the fact she had a tail in mind while what she usually wore restricted her tail to the point there was barely blood flow.

The game continued after Kagome had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Though the length in itself made it difficult since it would still find its way around her arms, it stayed out of her face so she was always able to see. Kouga made a mental note about the issues the length of her tail caused, but knew there was little that could be done about it. Learning how to maneuver quickly and not trip over or step on it was just going to take time and practice.

As it started getting darker, Kagome bowed out of playing with the others, knowing she would need to pay closer attention to herself and less to others if she didn't want to have an accident. It wasn't missed by anyone she stayed far away from the surrounding trees and rocks, going out of her way to avoid the developing shadows. It also wasn't missed her mood started to turn either. Her mood turned even worse when she heard Ryushi order torches lit.

What was missed was when she left the main cliff.

When Kouga found her, she was well within the fire light, but she was as close as she could be to what lied beyond it. He watched her as she held a hand out into a shadow, seeing her hand vanish and heard her growl as a result. He listened as she scolded herself for it, and would try again with the same results. Slowly and silently, he moved around her, watching her face. Her brows were drawn down and lips pressed hard together. When she once again failed to keep her fully solid form when she put her and into a shadow, she snarled loud and turned, storming away from her place, grabbing a small torch and leaping into the air, climbing up the mountain. He gave her a minute before he followed her, grinning at her continued ranting as she sat next to the fire on a rather warm night.

For the couple, they had one of the most open conversations either one of them ever had in their lives. Kagome wasn't used to actually being listened to, so when Kouga told her to lay it on him, she did just that, and she didn't stop. One thing led to another and by the time she was done, Kouga knew literally every grievance the young onna had almost since the day she was born. She showed him how she could no longer keep even a semi-solid form in the shadows anymore, even though she used to be able to, and couldn't understand why since she was only half shadow.

Kouga scratched his brow, clicked his tongue, and was as blunt as he always was when he told her she wasn't a child anymore and didn't have the abilities of one. He continued on, telling her she would need to work on it as it developed and not wait until it was completely out of her control to do so.

Though she was still in a pretty foul mood, when she went to bed that night, she was able to actually sleep, a fact Kouga took advantage of. It was barely past dawn when he woke her up and, without waking anyone else, he took Kagome off the mountain where she could make all the mistakes she wanted and not have to worry about what others thought when she did. She made plenty of them, too. However, with it just being the two of them, Kouga easily corrected her, and she didn't make the same mistake more than once. To both his surprise and delight, she was eager to learn, most probably because of her time observing others close to her age and seeing what they were actually capable of.

Except with it came to tracking and hunting. This shit was about driving Kouga mad.

He wouldn't say she wasn't trying, she was. She was also excited, which made her loud, which told the rabbit exactly where they were... every time. The night before he came to her rescue, catching dinner for them but flat out told her he wasn't doing it again. If she wanted to eat, she needed to catch it. However, he did make it easy for her, pointing out what she was missing and trying like hell to keep her quiet enough to get close enough for it to matter.

Prior to that afternoon, Kagome had no idea just how fast a jackrabbit was, but damn. Not only were they fast, they were limber, which made them agile as all hell. Twice, to Kouga's great amusement, she ended up face first in a puddle of mud because the rabbit bobbed and she weaved. The second time ended in a fit for the ages, but Kouga just chuckled as he wiped her face off, telling her it took practice, but she would get it.

"It's why we teach cubs at such a young age how to do this. By the time they reach your age, they have it mastered."

Mastered... what a novel concept. She would love to master just about anything at this point. She was getting frustrated and the more times she missed the fucking bunny, the more frustrated she got. She was nearly convinced the damn thing had it out for her at this point.

Looking up at Kouga as he held his finger to his lips, Kagome licked hers and nodded, turning back to look through the leaves of the bush they were crouched behind. She could see the fluffy little bastard and had to fight back the urge to growl at it. After all the grief the pint sized irritation had given her all day, all she could do was hope she finally caught the stupid thing. When she did, and she convinced herself it was a when, she was gonna enjoy every fucking bite, and she didn't even like rabbit.

Kouga grinned as his mate began to take more notice about what was on the ground around her. The biggest thing she had working against her was her tail. The fucking thing was so long when she couched, it dragged the ground behind her. It had taken her a while, but she figured out how to keep it out of her way as well as off the ground. She was certainly trying, anyway, and that was as much as he could ask for.

Kouga was ready for anything, or so he thought, when Kagome once again failed to get her nonexistent claws on the rabbit. He was ready for a fit. He was prepared or a tantrum. Hell, he was even ready for her turn to on him when the rabbit moved at the last moment. He was not, however, ready for her ground shaking growl or the snarl that rattled his bones.

Kagome's vision went hazy as the leaves on the other side of the clearing danced with the wind the rabbit kicked up when it took off. Her fangs were bared and fingers dug into the ground below her. Her tail snapped behind her and she pushed herself up to hands and knees. She heard Kouga behind her, but she only had eyes for the fucking rabbit. That son of a bitch made a fool of her for the last time.

Her temper finally snapping, she shot from her spot and, in a brilliant flash of light, vanished from the clearing, tearing off into the woods on all fours.

Having had to cover his eyes from the brightness, when Kouga lowered his arm, he looked around the vacant clearing, calling out for Kagome. Glancing down, his growled himself when he saw a giant paw print in the grass. Dropping his head back on his shoulders, he growled out 'Mother Fucker', and took off after her, following the paw prints she left in her wake, because she no longer had a scent to follow and she was still close enough for his blood not to call to him.

Kouga was fast, but very little was going to keep up with an inu in their true form, so it took him a decent amount of time to catch up to her, but when he did, he slid to a stop in the clearing she chased the rabbit into. Standing back, he watched as she toyed with it like it had her, and had to bite back a chuckle at the sight of an eight foot tall dog playing with a six inch tall bunny rabbit. When the rabbit tried to dart past him, he snatched it up by it's ears, cocking a brow when Kagome barked at him. Glancing down at the rabbit in his hands, Kouga then looked back to his mate, who only had eyes for her nemesis, with a chuckle in his throat. "Well, that's one way to do it, I suppose."

Baring her much sharper fangs at Kouga, Kagome growled low, snapping her teeth in a clear sign the ookami was pissing her off. He had the one thing in the world she currently wanted, and he was picking on her.

It didn't take genius to know the inu was ready to take out anyone she had to, to get her jaws on the rabbit so, with a grin, Kouga tossed it to her, Kagome catching it in her teeth with a crunch. While she was occupied with what would now only be a snack, Kogua took the time she was eating to actually get a look at her in her true form. She wasn't as big as he thought she would be. From what he knew of inus, she should be nearly twice the size she was. She was taller than he was, but she should tower over him. He could stand flat foot and touch the top of her head.

Height notwithstanding, she was actually quite pretty for a dog. Unlike her hair in her humanoid form, she wasn't mostly silver with black streaking her fur. In this form, she had spots that showed her hybrid parentage. Her face, both front and back legs, chest, and belly were all mostly silver fur, but marred by slashes of black where her demonic markings were in her humanoid form. Her sides, neck, and back had spots that overran the silver fur, literally making half of her silver, and half of her black. Her tail was the only thing that didn't change, though the streaks of black were wider.

Finishing off the rabbit, Kagome licked her chops and sat down, using a hind leg to scratch behind her ear, before standing again and shaking out her fur. Turning her sights on Kouga, she dropped her chest to the ground, her hind legs still straight, her tail wagging as she barked at him again.

Crossing his arms with a brow high on his forehead, Kouga grinned at her. "Oh, so you wanna play, do you?" Her answering 'arf' widened his smile and his nodded. "Alright, but you'll need to give me a head start." He watched as she dropped to her belly, but there was a gleam in her eyes he wasn't sure he liked. Dropping his arms, he took a half step back, his own eyes narrowing. "Kago..."

Before he could finish her name, Kagome shot from her spot and launched herself at him, Kouga responding exactly like she thought he would. He jumped in the air and she was ready. Leaping after him, she caught the surprised wolf on her back, and her feet were moving before she touched the ground.

This was not, even slightly, what Kouga had in mind when he consented to playtime. Grabbing fists full of her fur, Kouga pressed his chest to her back and tightened his thighs against her sides. His first thought was just how soft she was. She was actually as fluffy as she looked, and her fur felt like the finest silk in the world. That thought was quickly followed by she was a lot faster than he thought she was. He could feel his hair pulling at the roots as his ponytail whipped around behind him.

It took him a few minutes to get used to the way she moved, but once he did, he sat up slightly and immediately wished he hadn't. Ducking back down, he braced himself for impact with a tree he thought she was going too fast to avoid. What happened next he couldn't describe. It felt like he was underwater, like time itself stopped. It passed as soon as it happened, and Kouga looked back behind them, seeing the tree he was prepared to collide with directly behind him.

Eyes wide, he turned back around, looking at what he could see of his mate's face with shock on his. "Did you just..."

When he didn't finish the question, Kagome chuckled in her throat, barking in answer.

Though the dialect between inu and ookami was slightly different, they were similar enough to get that yes, not only did she travel through a shadow, she took him with her. A slow smirk grew on his lips until a fang poked from behind them. Settling himself in, Kouga spoke in her ear. "Alright, Mate. Let's see whatcha can do."


	13. Chapter 13

Gnashing her teeth together, Kagome bared down and shot forward, running as fast as she could while carrying Kouga's weight. She had never actually given someone a ride like she was at the moment, nor had she ever taken someone with her when she used a shadow as a path. Though she would never tell Kogua, she didn't actually know if she could or not, making trying very, very dangerous for him.

For the last two days, he had been trying to drive into her the importance of instinct, and when in her true form, that was all she had. Everything was automatic, her body doing what it was made to do without thought from her. The problem was, she didn't have a whole lot of control over her forms, and she wasn't sure she would be able to turn back anytime soon. However, since she now knew as long as he held on he would also move through the darkness with her, Kagome nearly went out of her way to use them. It was freeing to her to not have to avoid them like she was so used to doing.

Unlike the first time, Kouga watched the entire run, the feeling of weightlessness when she moved through a shadow took some getting used to. No amount of thinking he was ready for it made it so. It had taken his breath away the first few times, but the more time she spent in one, the easier it became on him. The weirdest part of it was what it looked like. It really was like time stood still for a split second and everything looked like it was dusk instead of early afternoon.

When he heard her begin to pant, Kouga directed her to a nearby river, hoping off her back when she slowed down. Taking a seat on a rock, he crossed his arms and legs, waiting for her to drink her fill. When she did, he cocked a brow when she laid down on the grass. Tilting his head to the side, he made a face. "Aren't you going to shift back?" Seeing her refusal to make eye contact, he hummed and stood, moving to crouch at her head. "Can you?"

Moving her eyes, Kagome looked at him a short moment before averting her eyes again. She figured that would be asked, she just didn't want to have to actually say no.

Clicking his tongue, Kouga hummed in his throat. There were two things he could do at the moment, and took time to consider both. He could walk her through it and help her change back, or he could let her stay like she was until she did it on her own. Setting a hand on her head, Kouga scratched behind her ear, his own head cocked to the side in thought. After a moment, he still hadn't come to his decision, so instead, he decided to just talk to her and see what happened. "How often do you actually change forms, Kagome?"

Eyes rolling into the back of her head at the feel of Kouga's claws on her scalp, in a series of barks, yips, and woofs, explained that it wasn't often, and it had been a pretty long time since she did.

Figuring that was the answer, Kouga nodded. "How long were you like this last time?" Knowing a shrug when he saw one, he nodded again, letting out a breath with a hum. "Alright, I can walk you through changing back, or if you want, you can stay like this. The choice is yours." Head snapping up, Kagome looked at him with clear shock in her eyes, making Kouga grin at her. "I'm not your boss, Mate, nor your lord or prince. I have a job to do, and that's to teach you, not tell you what to do. We're out here so I can help you learn to do things you should already know how to do, not do shit for you. If you wanna stay like this, I don't care. Not indefinitely, mind you, but for a while. This is something you'll need to learn to do anyway."

Kagome, still slightly shocked at the prospect of being allowed to make the decision for herself, just continued to stare at Kouga. Her ability to shift was still pretty involuntary on her part. It was more or less attributed to her emotions, and so long as they weren't in her full control, she wasn't able to actually make the conscience decision on which form she wanted to have. Above and beyond that, and something she certainly didn't want to have to tell anyone, when it came to changing back, that was always something that was not only decided for her, but done for her as well. Either her father or Sesshoumaru shifted their forms and forced her aura back into submission, effectively changing her back themselves. It was why she couldn't do it... she didn't know how.

Kouga sat there and watched as she lowered her head back to the ground and looked down at her front paws. He felt her run the emotional gauntlet, and was more or less able to figure out what she wouldn't say. He was getting better at separating her emotions from his own, which made deciphering her emotions much easier than it had been. Also, since he was starting to be able to tell which emotions actually belonged to who, it made it easier for him not to get overwhelmed, and it also afforded him the ability think through the bombardment of negative emotions his little mate had been feeling since basically the day they arrived in the East.

The surprising thing about that was, the emotions he felt from her weren't what he would have expected from someone that had never spent a day away from home. He expected something that would have would have said she was homesick, but every single negative emotion he felt of hers through their bond always revolved around a perceived inability on her part, and not something that said she missed her home. If there was any indication of that, Kouga would do whatever he had to to have either Touga or Sesshoumaru at the Cave before midday, but there wasn't. Everything bad she felt was solely squared on what she saw others do she couldn't, and as far as he could currently tell, that was the case at the moment.

Moving from sitting on his hunches, Kouga took a seat and crossed his legs, picking up his mate's head and setting it in his lap. Continuing to scratch behind her ear, he leaned back on his other palm. He didn't say anything for another long moment, just grinning slightly as Kagome shifted around on the ground into a somewhat more comfortable position and closed her eyes, seeming to bask in the feel of his claws against her scalp. As the silence stretched on, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it was used for quiet contemplation.

Kouga was trying his best to come up with the best way to help his mate, because there was no reason, whatsoever in his mind, a sixty-five year old demon couldn't do something as mundane as catching a rabbit. He could maybe understand it if they had been going after a demonic hare, but that wasn't the case. They had spent hours hunting down a normal, run of the mill bunny, and it took Kagome shifting forms to even get close, but even then she wasn't the one that caught it; he was. What he had to figure out was how to undo what was, at best, nearly thirty years of oppression, and at worst, a near half century of it.

He absolutely understood Kagome was not just a female, but an heiress, and those two things weighed heavily on how she currently was. However, he also knew neither one was a very good excuse for the fact she was incapable of taking care of herself. There were female demons the island over younger than she was that could catch their own dinner, and there were plenty enough heiresses that could do the same. He hadn't realized just how right he was in his original assessment that Kagome was a pampered princess, and that was what he had to figure out how to change.

The one thing he felt he had going for him in that endeavour was that it seemed mostly to be a confidence issue on her part. She had very little belief in herself personally, because she was never forced to actually put herself to the test and find out what she was capable of. Over their time since they've been gone from the Den, Kagome had faced every challenge Kouga gave her, and met each one after a couple of tries. Well, every one that didn't have to do with hunting, anyway. She was getting slightly better at tracking, he would give her that, but that was only a small part of the overall exercise.

Another thing he had working against him was she was of a very proud line of Inu, but a very proud line of Inu that put males heads and tails over females almost to the point females were nothing more than a means to an end.

From his time in the Western Palace, Kouga had seen first hand that absolutely nothing was expected of any female, not just Kagome. Outside the staff who was paid to do a job, no female present had any form of responsibility, and even the females on the staff didn't have all that much expected of them. There were three females assigned to do something only one was needed for, and they were overseen by a male that picked up whatever slack was left instead of making them do it again until they did it right.

Another thing that was apparent was, though yes, Kagome had proven to be able to defend herself if the need arose, one problem there was, she didn't know how to properly assess a situation to avoid having to. There were a great many times during the games with the other cubs a fight happened when it didn't have to. It was during those that Kouga paid close attention to her, and he wasn't exactly happy with what he saw. To him, it looked more like she was taught just enough defencive tactics to survive long enough for someone else to come to her rescue, but not enough to actually win a fight she wasn't taught how to avoid in the first damn place.

The biggest point of contention Kouga had when it came to that was Kagome had no fucking claws. There was understandable personal hygiene, but that wasn't the case with the stubs on the tips of his mate's fingers. They were literally filed down to nothing, and Kouga wasn't sure she ever had sharp tipped claws at any point in her life. His question was how in Kami's name someone was meant to defend themselves when all they could do with a weapon was stop an attack, and they didn't have the built-in backup weapon they were born with should they lose their blade.

So, not only was her fight or flight instinct nonexistent, she didn't know how to turn defence into offence to get out of the situation altogether, nor did she know how finish what was started, and she lacked the tools necessary for either.

Anyone could be taught responsibility and self-defence, but it was harder to teach something as vital as instinct. Instinct was something every demon was born with, and his mate's entire life was spent suppressing everything that should have come as natural to her as breathing. The biggest suppressed instinct was her ability to control the shadows, and not be controlled by them. Clearly, that ability was intact when she was in her true form, but that wasn't how she was going to be spending the majority of her time. It was that that left Kouga in such a fucking bind.

He didn't want to have to be the hardass he has been, but he knew without a shadow of a doubt Kagome was better than she knew, better than she could ever know. He also knew without a shadow of a doubt she could do anything and everything she put her mind to, but it was getting her to put her mind to it that was so difficult. She had spent her whole life having someone else making her decisions, all but having her life lived for her, and he wasn't sure how to go about changing her perspective on what he's figured out to be the huge issue...

... Her level of confidence.

She didn't believe in herself, and that was her biggest problem. She looked to him to tell her if she was doing something right, instead of trusting herself enough to know she was. It was then he allowed his thoughts to go back over the last couple of days, and he found himself wondering briefly if what he had thought was an eagerness to learn wasn't more of an eagerness to please a male.

One thing he knew without doubt was Kagome was not raised to be an alpha of any kind. She was absolutely not raised for a life of responsibility. She was certainly raised for the life of a Lady, just not the Lady she became. Their accidental mating derailed everything she was raised to become; the quiet, seen and not heard, obedient breeder that did what she was told without question.

Kouga had his own thoughts on the matter of what Inu No Tasho envisioned for Kagome's eventual mating, and the last person Kouga was certain she was ever supposed to be mated to was a Cardinal Heir, _especially_ him. Chances are, her father had a much more politically motivated mating in mind for her, because she was actually in line to take over the Western Lands should something happen to him and Sesshoumaru before the latter of the two had an heir of his own. It would only make sense from that standpoint to actually have a say in who could very possibly take over lordship of those lands some day. As far as that went, Kouga was positive Kagome was destined for some minor inu lord to ensure the West stayed under the ruling of dogs. That would also explain the fact Kagome was as old as she was and lacked basic survival skills.

To be as fair as he could, yes, she possessed other abilities most others at the Den did not. She had her own niche as far as knowledge went. Changes were, as far as that went, she was quite possibly the smartest member of the pack. But, what did the ability to read and write do for you when you're under attack by a rival pack that wants the titles you possess?

Kouga was in no way overstating the fact that unlike the Western Palace, there wasn't a wall or an army between the ruling family and those that thought to attack. There were plenty of protections in place, but nothing was full proof; not even a wall and an army. The location of the den itself was by design, because it wasn't exactly easy to make it up the side of a mountain undetected, but it certainly wasn't impossible. There have been attacks on the den during Kouga's lifetime, just as he knew for a fact there have been multiple attacks on the Western House during Kagome's. The difference is, Kagome was always sequestered away during those attacks on The House of the Moon, and now she would be expected to be involved in the protection of the pack.

No, she absolutely was not expected to fight, but eventually she would be expected to be able to keep the cubs safe by any means necessary. Currently, that was his job, and would remain his job until he reached his first century, at which point the entire scope of his daily responsibilities would change because he'll no longer be considered a cub himself. That was barely over a decade down the road, so he certainly had his work cut out for him to undo several decades worth of damage done to his mate's psyche. He knew everything was more mental than physical. She was just as strong as a demon should be. What he had to figure out was how to prove it to her.

Lowering his eyes to his mate that was now napping with her head in his lap, a small frown pulled at his lips as his thoughts changed direction and he began to shift through what he knew about inus and compared it to what he knew of Kagome. The thing he was noticing was there was very little overlap between the two, and he had to take a moment to consider when it was things went so wrong for her. He thought back to the clearing when he first saw her in her true form and the way she went straight to wanting to play after that rabbit was dead.

THAT was all puppy.

She told him she was three when she lost access to her mother, and then spent the better part of a year on her own before she was once again the presence of her father, and if he was a betting man, Kouga was positive that was where the over-protectiveness on Touga's part came from. However, that was where the problem lied. Inus should spend the first ten years not just with their mothers, but also in their dog form, and the fact Kagome did neither manifested in her lack of self-understanding. She likely didn't get the proper nutrition as an infant, which resulted in her stunted growth. If she didn't know how to change back to her humanoid form, it's because she's never done it on her own, which meant her aura has been suppressed through outside forces, and that would explain why she's half the size she should be in her true form.

Head tilting to the side, Kouga hummed in his throat. Maybe he had been quick to judge the situation back at the Western Palace when he called out Lord Touga. Quick to judge or not, however, that didn't change the fact there were plenty of things that were very concerning and plenty of things that needed attention.

Eyes slanting to the side when he heard the sound of paws, Kouga decided to lay down himself for a short time as his pack's wolves began to encircle the clearing he and his mate were in. Uncrossing his legs, Kagome once again adjusted her position so her muzzle was on Kouga's stomach instead of his legs, Kouga settled himself in the grass and closed his eyes. A short nap himself, and he would get back to figuring out the best way to help his mate learn without having to do it for her.

He did have an idea. He just wasn't sure how much she was going to like it.


End file.
